


My Sanctuary

by Violentpink



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Bullying, Character Development, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dominant Choi Yeonjun, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mild Smut, Minor Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Minor Violence, Multi, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Smut, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, jung wooyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violentpink/pseuds/Violentpink
Summary: Beomgyu is a transfer student in Waeng University. He instantly become famous in their campus because of his beauty. Unfortunately, he wasn't the type to like socialize and only indulge himself to read books in the library. A lot of students tried to approach him but he always managed to distance himself from them until one day a smart, arrogant and popular good-looking student caught him off guard: Yeonjun.





	1. Mr. Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second au. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing this Beomjun au. (｡’▽’｡)♡

It was the same autumn afternoon in the library again for Beomgyu. Him reading in one of the hidden corners of the library by himself since not all students are fond of reading in their school. He thinks that this is his sanctuary. A place without those eyes following him whenever he walks on the hallway followed by soft murmurs and giggles.

He hated how other students calls him "The little prince" because of his beautiful and delicate features. Even other girl student's would surrender with his beauty. To him, all they think about is their looks, what's the latest fashion trend, brag about their newest gadgets and where to travel next summer vacation: typical spoiled rich kids.

He wasn't born rich like them. He never wanted this life. If only he could turn back time living with his grandma happily. But, what's done is done. And now he has to live his life alone under his parents financial support who never cared for him since the day that he was born.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the book that he was reading was snatched from his hands. He looked up and saw a pair of fox like eyes looking down on him with his pouty lips in a grin.  
"Choi Yeonjun" He said his name in his mind for every student's know who he is. Even him.

He is the most popular student in Waeng University.  
Beomgyu is good at reading people & he uses this to save himself from difficult situation since he doesn't like interracting much to people like Yeonjun.

He stood up and grabbed his bag before trying to reach the book that he was reading. Yeonjun saw his attempt so he raised raised his arm with the book above him, teasing Beomgyu who is few centimeters shorter than him. If there is anything that could get onto Beomgyu's nerves it's about his height.

Instead of getting pissed off he decided to leave and ignore Yeonjun instead. Beomgyu purposely ignored Yeonjun the first day that they met in the library because of his reputation as a troublemaker and popularity. Also, because he treats him small which Beomgyu hates the most.

He stepped out of the library not knowing that his action made the most popular student in their school furious. He has never been treated that way, everyone in school was always head over heels on him and would do anything to catch his attention. But, Beomgyu ignored him and this really hit his pride and ego.

Yeonjun followed him outside the library and grabbed his wrist when he didn't stop walking. He pulled him and gave him deathly glare but Beomgyu didn't even flinch. As if he is used to this kind of scenario which bothered and made Yeonjun's blood boil.

"Yah! Did you just ignore me?!"

"You have the book. Now, let me go." He said now struggling to free his hand from Yeonjun while pointing at the book.

"What did you just say to me Blondie? Was that an order?"

"Think whatever you want, but please let me go." Beomgyu said because Yeonjun's grip starts to feel punishing.

"The nerve you have to ignore and order me. Is that the way you talk to a king?" Yeonjun stepped closer and glared at Beomgyu, only few inches apart from their faces.

Now, Beomgyu realized that he is in a dangerous situation as he looked at his fox-like eyes. He could have just apologized and maybe he wil let him go, but because his feelings got hurt after Yeonjun made fun of his height he said sarcastic things to him which he've never done before.

There's something about the blue-haired boy in front of him that is quite unsettling. Beomgyu doesn't know what it is yet, but he managed to get on Beomgyu's nerve which never happened before no matter how uncomfortable and pissed he is with the situation and people.

"I-I'm sorry King Y-Yeonjun. Please let me go." He said as he thought that this is the best thing to do so he can go.

Yeonjun's eyebrows raised a little and he continued looking at the blonde in front of him. Eyes not glaring but only staring. His expression is unreadable now to Beomgyu. He didn't even let go of his wrist but his grip is no longer painful.

Beomgyu was the first one to break their eye contact when he noticed that the grip was starting to get loose.

"Pft... You look cute begging. Do it again."

Yeonjun giggled and pulled Beomgyu towards him. His arms now around him, hugging him tightly from his waist.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"

Beomgyu said with eyes wide open in shock looking straight at Yeonjun as the red tint on his face is also slowly spreading to his cheeks up to his ears.

"So cute." Yeonjun giggled more as he enjoys teasing the little prince in his arms. Their bodies so close that he could feel and hear his loud heart beat.

"Let me go Choi Yeonjun or I'll scream." He warned him.

"Go ahead if want to have your first kiss." He smirked back to him.

"W-What?!!!"

Yeonjun laughed at his reaction and started to inch closer to Beomgyu's face. He tried to push him back but he was just too strong for him.

He grabbed Beomgyu's nape and the other arm held his waist tighter into a hug.

"N-no. Please."

Beomgyu closed his eyes and a tear roll down his cheek as he felt Yeonjun's minty breath to his face closing little by little.

Few seconds passed and nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yeonjun's content reaction with an amused smile.

"Choi Beomgyu. You're interesting."

He kissed the tip of his nose and cheeks before letting go. He wiped his tears away too as if nothing happened.

Beomgyu just stood there still unable to grasp the situation, how fast Yeonjun's personality changed from a devil king to a softie.

Few seconds more then it finally clicked to him that he is now free from him. He pushed him a little and sprint off.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!"

Beomgyu turned and shouted to him then continued running away towards the school exit.  
Yeonjun started laughing to himself while watching Beomgyu runnaway, he looked at him through the glass window inside the library, he ran from their school ground towards the gate. He looked so tiny and cute, Yeonjun thought to himself while biting his lower lip.

"Let's have fun my beautiful little prince."

He smiled like a child who found something amusing from a gift shop. Something that is one of a kind. Something new that piqued his interest


	2. Run Devil Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit of adult content

"How did this happen?"

Beomgyu said to himself as he continued running on the school corridors completely ignoring all the other students glancing and following his move, not to mention the devil running after him.

"Yah! Choi Beomgyu! Stop running!" Yeonjun said in between his breath while still chasing the beautiful blonde.

"Stop following me. Go away!" He replied and run up the stairs thinking that Yeonjun might already be exhausted and will give up following him.

"Aish! If you won't stop running now I swear you'll be sorry when I catch you." He warned.

Beomgyu glanced back and forth at him while still running making sure that he won't bump into anything so the devil won't catch up on him. Thanks to his strong thighs he is good in running, but he can't deny the fact that Yeonjun is doing pretty well too. Maybe not as fast as him but he can run pretty fast too. As expected from the most popular student in their school, he is undeniably unbelievable.

Beomgyu reached the rooftop of their school first and decided to lock the door so Yeonjun won't be able to follow him there. He've been annoying Beomgyu for almost the whole day now.

It all started in the library when he caught Beomgyu dozing off on the same corner where he saw him yesterday. He didn't seem to have any sleep the night before.

Yes, indeed. Beomgyu wasn't able to sleep well after what happened between him and Yeonjun in the school library. His arms around his waist, the warmth of his body and the two kisses that he gave him. Whenever Beomgyu remembered all these things that happened his heart will beat so loud and fast and it feels like there are tons of butterflies in his stomach.

"Ahh! Calm down Choi Beomgyu."  
He yelled to himself after closing the door of his house behind him.

He decided to take a quick shower after because of how messy and sweaty he looked after running from school until his home. He was overwhelmed with Yeonjun's actions that he didn't notice running non-stop til he get home. Good thing is that his place wasn't that far from their university.

After showering he flop to his bed and decided to sleep early. He closed his eyes and was about to go to his slumber when suddenly the image of Yeonjun appeared before him with two pointy red horns.

"You're mine Choi Beomgyu." He said and grabbed Beomgyu's hands.  
It was the same painful grip that he felt but this time Yeonjun was holding both of his hands and he placed them on top of his head. He moved closer to him and this is when Beomgyu noticed that something is off. He looked down and to his horror he saw that him and Yeonjun are completely naked.

"Oh my god! No!"  
Beomgyu quickly stood up from his bed with flushed red face and his forehead covered with sweat.

"What the hell was that? No, this can't be happening. Why?!"

He said frustratingly and grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand. He saw that he's only been 10 minutes asleep. He is not sure how to get back to his sleep after that nightmare but he have to, so he set his alarm and burried himself under his white blankets. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to sleep the whole night and ended up reading instead.

The next morning he went to school early and decided to continue reading in the library. He was the only student there: it was so quiet and he thought that maybe he could have a short nap before the first period.

Unfortunately, he wasn't alone in the library. Someone was waiting for him. It was him: the school devil.  
Yeonjun slowly walked towards the innocent blonde boy who is now sleeping.

"So cute."  
He said while biting his lower lip. He can't help but stare at Beomgyu's perfect jaw line, his fair skin, cute pointy nose and plump pink lips. He also noticed his tiny hands holding a book.

"Cute Beomie. Mine.♥" He muttered to himself.

He sat next to the little prince and for some magical reason Beomgyu's body leaned to him as soon as their shoulders touched and his head is now resting on Yeonjun's shoulder. It's like gravity has it's own mind and his body was pulled towards Yeonjun.

Yeonjun was taken aback with the sudden movement and instead of staring at the blonde he shifted his gaze on the books surrounding them as the he calmed himself for he might attack the cute little prince sleeping next to him.

He shouldn't be caring how Beomgyu would feel. He is a known wealthy and arrogant school bully. It frustrates and puzzled him why sometimes his resolve crumbles whenever he is with him.

He wants to make fun of him for sure but there's also part of him that longs for the blonde boy's attention.  
He looked back at him and the boy is still sound asleep, he seemed more peaceful now that Yeonjun is with him.

"I'll play with you once you wake up." Yeonjun said and quickly pecked Beomgyu's forehead. He leaned his head on his and let the sleepiness take over.

What seemed like few minutes lasted for few hours. Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu missed half of the day classes. It's pass lunch time too when Beomgyu woke up. He felt so happy and energized, he've never had such a peaceful nap in school before. This is the first time.

He felt content and happy even if he noticed that it's already noon outside the libarary's window, bright yellow with a touch of crimson light surrounding the room now. It felt so peaceful and calming but something felt weird on his hand. He looked at it and saw another hand holding his. Their fingers intertwined together.

"Oh my god."

He gasped and slowly looked up now completely awake from shock. It's like the air got knocked out from his lungs after seeing the devil's face close to him. Their cute pointy noses touched a little and this tickled Yeonjun.

His fox-like eyes opened slowly and Beomgyu took his head off Yeonjun's shoulder as quickly as he can to avoid staring at him. He can't, he is not ready to face him. Not like this, not after what he did yesterday and not after the dream that Beomgyu had with him. His cheeks is starting to get red now after remembering his weird dream which is the main reason why he doze off and skipped his morning classes. But, mainly he is blaming Yeonjun for everything.

He pulled his hands away from Yeonjun's and the devil didn't seem too happy about it.

"Wh-why are you here? A-anyway I'm late for clas. I should go now."

Beomgyu said and placed the book inside his bag. He was about to stand up when Yeonjun pulled him down and hugged him.

"You think you can just leave me like that?"  
He said while leaning on Beomgyu's neck. The boy was once again at the mercy of the school devil.

"N-no. I'm really late. Please let me go."

"You know this useless begging only excites me more right?"

The devil smirked and placed his head on Beomgyu's chest while still hugging him and sniffling his sweet scent. Beomgyu's face flushed.

"Stop this. I told you to stay away from me. I don't like this at all!"

Beomgyu bravely said but regretting it right after Yeonjun stood up and looked at him face to face.

"In case I didn't make myself clear yesterday from now on you are my property."

"I'm your what?!"

"You heard me loud and clear. Stop pretending."

"I'm not. Are you out of your mind? You can't just own anyone!"

"I can if it's you. You're now mine Beomgyu."

"Stop it Yeonjun! I mean it! You're not making any sense. I don't belong to anyone. I don't plan to especially you!"

These words got into Yeonjun and his expression darken. He hugged Beomgyu tighter and pulled him on top of him making him sit on his lap while Yeonjun's body is in between his legs. This made the blonde boy blush even harder and fought his way out of Yeonjun's arms but with his broad shoulders and strength Beomgyu was completely helpless. The devil then grabbed his nape and started kissing his neck up to his ears while biting and nibbling it. He started sucking the soft flesh on Beomgyu's neck until he was able to leave a big red mark on it. Beomgyu couldn't help but squirm with Yeonjun's every touch.

"S-stop it. I hate you. No Choi Yeonjun! Don't do this. Stop!"

He started sobbing and Yeonjun felt how the little prince's body trembled so hard so he stopped kissing him and hugged the blonde boy instead. Beomgyu leaned his head towards Yeonjun's broad shoulder again and continued sobbing. He felt drained and upset. They stayed in this position for a little while until Beomgyu's cry turned to small sobs and few hiccups. Yeonjun didn't do anything but to embrace and run few circles on the angel's back while he is still on his lap until he calmed down.

He knew that he went overboard of bullying Beomgyu today but it excites him whenever he sees a new side of him and honestly he didn't like how Beomgyu venomously talked back to him that's why he thought maybe he should teach him a lesson.

"Please. Let me go."  
Beomgyu finally said breaking the silence.

"Not until you know who you belong to."  
Yeonjun said firmly intimidating the boy in his arms as he sobs and hiccuped once more.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I just find you different and attractive."

"You're crazy."

"You know you should really watch that tongue of yours or I'll bite it off."

Beomgyu's body jolt up a little after hearing what Yeonjun said. He have never felt so weak and vulnerable in his life. He never let anyone break his walls but Yeonjun completely broke it down and now for the first time in his life he felt so exposed.

"You know who I am right Gyu?"

He asked and started caressing Beomgyu's blonde locks.

"I-I do." He answered in between sniffs and wiping his tears.

"Good. Now don't ever talk back to me like that or you'll regret it. Is that clear?"

Beomgyu couldn't help but nod. He thought that there is no way that he will talk to him again after this. He will run, hide and avoid him at all cost. That was his promise to himself. Runaway from Choi Yeonjun.

He finally let him go from his embrace and Beomgyu lifted his head slowly. He stared at him, eyes red and swollen with cheeks wet with tears. He took his blue handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping the tears out of his face. He pecked both of his eyelids and helped him to get up. Beomgyu's legs were still unstable and a bit trembling but he managed to get up.  
"See you later after your class Gyu. Okay?" He said and caressed his red cheeks.

Beomgyu nods and started slowly walking outside the library. He went straight the the bathroom to check himself. He washed his face with cold water to ease his swollen red eyes. he still have 5 minutes before his next class.

"Uhmm... are you okay?"

He fliched and looked behind him. There were two other students looking at him. One who looked like a foreign exchanged student and one shorter but seemed to be a bright student.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Hueningkai and this is Taehyun. We go on the same class together. I mean almost all classes this semester."

He smiles gently and Beomgyu felt quite warm and relieved.

"We know what's going on. We saw you and Yeonjun hyung yesterday in front of the library."  
Suddenly his blood gone cold after hearing what Taehyun said.

"D-don't worry, we are on your side. We won't tell anyone."  
Hueningkai grabbed his hand and pat it softly assuring him that they can be his friends.

"Thank you."  
Beomgyu finally spoke.

"Can you make it to our class you don't look so well."  
Taehyun asked while exchanging glances with his bestfriend Kai.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."  
"Ahhh~ I see. I thought you cried because your eyes were a bit red."

Kai said feeling quite at ease but Taehyun seems not too convinced but decided to hide it.

"Let's go. We can't be late for the next class." Taehyun said after checking himself on the mirror.

"Oh yeah. Walk together with us Beomgyu. Uhm... if that's okay with you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I would love to."  
Beomgyu smiled back to them and started walking together to their next class.

Behind them followed four pair of eyes leaning next to the staircase.

"So, that's Choi Beomgyu."  
The tall student next to Yeonjun said.

"Yup. My Beomgyu."

"He seems cute."

"Seems cute? Do you have a death wish?"

"Relax Jjunie. Have I ever complimented someone before?"

"Hmm... well. You got me there. I'll let this slide then."

"Pft. Geez. Calm down King."

"I am always calm. The real fun is just about to start."

"Ohh. Sounds scary~."

"Shut up!"

"Haha! What's the next plan anyway?"

"You'll see. I'll let you know later."

"Okay. Don't make me wait long."

"Yup, don't hold your breath Soobin."

Then the two started walking up the stairs on their way to their classroom.

*After class*

"Wah! were finally done for today."  
Kai said while stretching his arms in the air.

"We plan to get some fish cakes and tteokbokki before heading back to our dorm. Want to tag along?"  
Taehyun asked Beomgyu after exiting their classroom.

"Sure. Thanks for asking."

"Yehey! We can finally hang out with Beomgyu!"

"Don't be so loud Kai. You're making a scene."

Beomgyu smiled a little, he can't remember the last time he hang out with anyone. He was about to leave with them when he heard a familiar voice called his name.

"Yah! Choi Beomgyu!"

He yelled and all students stopped what they were doing. Even Beomgyu, Hueningkai and Taehyun froze.

The devil has arrived and all other students couldn't help but drool with his fox like eyes, sexy pouty lips, deep blue hair, broad shoulders, tall and slim figure and of coure his undeniable handsome face.

These are what all the other foolish students can see. His majestic appearance while completely ignoring the fact on how rotten he is on the inside. How he treats those new money kids in their school. How he play bets on girls to make a fool of themselves and sometimes purposely make them compete on each other just as to laugh at them try hard to be his girlfriend. He never went out on a date to any of them, he always have a way out of this situation because no one can go against him, not even their university teachers, they know fully well how powerful and wealthy his family is. They don't know why he have to stay still in the university when all he does is to mess around. He maybe smart but he is one hell of a nightmare to every teachers in school.

Yeonjun walk towards Beomgyu who is now starting to tremble. Kai and Teahyun noticed it but they can't help but feel sorry for their new friend.

"Beomgyu hyung."  
Kai spoke softly with a worried expression on his face.

"Run towards the rooftop then lock the door. Use the fire exit across it to escape.  
Taehyun whispered to Beomgyu without breaking their eye contact.

"Thank you."

"Go now hyung, run!"

Taehyun said and in that instant Beomgyu dashed on his way to the rooftop. Yeonjun paused for a little while out of surprise then run after him with a sinister expression.

Both Kai and Taehyun's blood froze when he stopped next to them giving them a deathly glare then continued running after Beomgyu.

"Were doomed."

"We've always been Kai. Perks of being new money kids."  
They both lowered their heads and started walking out of their school. They both accepted their fate of helping Beomgyu escape from Yeonjun. Now, they'll be the next taget of bullying by the school devil.

"Just one more year and he will be gone forever." Taehyun said.

"Yeah. Let's help Beomgyu hyung. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know Kai."

"Tomorrow let's talk to him and tell him the reason why we are here to help him."

"No. Not now Kai. We just got ourselves into danger too. It's best to make a plan for now. I didn't think that things will turn out this way."

"Yeah. Of all people. He caught Yeonjun hyung's attention."

"You mean the devil."

"Yeah."

"I hope he gets to escape from him today. I'll take care of the rest from now on."

"Thanks Hyunny. I'm counting on you."

"Of course. Now let's fulfill our promise to help Beomgyu hyung."

"Yup.Yup. Hyuka will also help Beomgyu hyung!"  
He said and throw a fist in the air. Taehyun then laughed at how silly his best friend looked.

*At the rooftop.*

Beomgyu quickly lock the door and run across the fire exit that Taehyun told him. He tried catching his breath first before opening the door, but it is locked.

"What? I don't understand."

He said as he kept on twisting the knob to unlock the door.

"No. No. This can't be happening."

Now he is starting to hear loud thuds from the other door. It's Yeonjun, he is trying to break the door. Now Beomgyu is panicking he looked around for a place to hide and maybe he could use the same exit to escape from him.

His thoughts got interrupted when he saw the knob of the fire exit twitch. He heard a click and then the door was opened. Next thing he saw was a tall figure behind the door, he has an innocent aura and gentle looking eyes.

"Please help me." Beomgyu clung to his arms trembling.

The boy didn't say anything and just stared at Beomgyu. Few more loud thuds and the other door is now finally open.

Yeonjun slowly walked in with a dead serious expression panting while covered in sweat.  
"You've been a naughty boy Beomgyu." He said and started walking towards him.

"Naughty boys needs to be punished."  
Beomgyu's body trembled more after hearing what he said. He looked at the boy his holding on to and he can't really read his expression.

"Please. Help me." He said again.

"I will. Beomgyu."

His eyes widen in shock and before he knew it he is now being dragged towards the devil. His body lifted slightly from the ground and both hands being held by the tall boy.

"Good job Soobin."

"Don't mention it Yeonjun hyung."

"Now, where were we?"

Yeonjun held Beomgyu's face who is trembling uncontrollably in Soobin's arms.

"P-please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. King Yeonjun.Please."

"Shh... It's okay. Don't worry Gyu. I won't hurt you. But why did you runaway from me?"

"I-I w-was scared."

"Scared? Of me?" Yeonjun said while acting surprised and hurt.

"Y-yes."

"Ohh. Now, I'm hurt. I just want us to know each other better." He Lifted Beomgyu's chin.

"Now you made me so angry Choi Beomgyu. How should I punish you?"

"No. Please. Don't hurt me."

"Oh Jjunie look, you're making the little prince cry." Soobin cooed to Beomgyu.

"Whatever Soobin, hand him over to me. I'll take it from here."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Besides I need you to do something for me. You know Kai and Taehyun right?

After hearing their names mentioned Beomgyu held Yeonjun's arms and looked straight at him.

"No. Please, this is my fault. Please don't hurt them."  
"You know you should care more about yourself now than those two."

"I'll get going then. I heard their having some fish cakes and tteobokki now. I want to have some too. See you guys later."

"Wait. Please. No. Don't hurt them."

He tried to stop Soobin from walking away but Yeonjun held him tighter. He held him so tight that it felt so suffocating and painful, it's like his body is being crushed by Yeonjun's arms while he can feel his hot breath at the side of his neck.

"I thought you've already learned your lesson Gyu. Why are you making things more conplicated? Do you enjoy me treating you like this? I never thought of you as a massochist."

Yeonjun giggled as he released Beomgyu from his arms, pushed him and pinned him to the wall. His hands now on top of his head.

This is the same image and position in Beomgyu's dream. He can't help but blush remembering it though he shouldn't be feeling this way especially with his current situation.

"Look at me Gyu."

He looked up at him and was met by his fox like eyes, he looked like a beast ready to devour its prey.  
"I'm so angry right now but I don't want to hurt you. You know that right?"

Beomgyu couldn't help but tremble and nod.  
"I need you to make it up to me Gyu. Do you understand? or do you want me to punish you and your friends?"

"No. Please. I'm sorry."

"Good. It's good that you understand."  
He nods again not breaking their eye contact.

"Now, kiss me Gyu."

"W-what?"

"I said kiss me Choi Beomgyu."

"No. I can't. Please... anything, I'll do anything but that."

"Oh. Is that so?"

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow and grin to himself.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything. I promise."

"Okay. But if you break your promise you and your friends will pay for it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes. I understand."

"Good. Now, I'll tell you what I want and better remember all of this Gyu." Beomgyu noded while holding his tears back. "I want you to be with me in school all the time. I'll pick you up from your home and you will have breakfast, lunch and dinner with me. Give me your schedule and your number. Lastly, you have to tell me everything about you."

" W-what?"

"Is there a problem? You said anything right or maybe I should just ask Kai and Taehyun to walk with their underwear in the school corridor tomorrow?"

"N-no. Please don't."

"What's your answer then?"

"Y-yes. Yes king Yeonjun."

"Good. I'm glad you understand Gyu."

"Oh. And I want us to meet every weekends too. No excuses."

"Why? Please I need to study."

"You can study with me Gyu."

He let go of his hands and grabbed his waist. He leaned closer to his ears and whispered.

"Also, don't ever runaway from me again Gyu. If you do I'll lock you in my room and tie you naked in my bed. Is that clear?"

Beomgyu started trembling again. He couldn't say a word. He only nodded again as his face flushed red.

"Okay. Now that's settled. Let's have some fish cake and tteokbokki with your friends shall we?. Soobin is probably with them now. Were late. Let's go."

Yeonjun intertwined his fingers with him as they walk downstairs. Before taking another step he took his blue handkerchief and wipe the tears off Beomgyu's face. He hugged him and kissed his cheeks lovingly.

"Am I not the nicest devil in the world? You can't runaway from me."

They exit the school ground and Yeonjun drove his car to meet Beomgyu's friends with Soobin.

Beomgyu is still processing all the things that happened from the rooftop, til they got inside Yeonjun's sports car and until they reached the restaurant where Kai, Taehyun and Soobin are.

All he could think about now is that things will be different starting tomorrow. He will be spending his university life together with Yeonjun.

He felt scared and relieved. He can't understand why Yeonjun has this effect on him.

Yeonjun felt weird too. He have never been this soft to anyone. Nothing has ever made him more excited than Beomgyu. He felt so refreshing and mysterious that Yeonjun wants to unlock all the mysteries he is hiding.

He will, soon.


	3. King's Order

"Can I ask you something?"

Beomgyu tilted his head on the side looking at the driver's seat.

"Yup? What is it Gyu?"

Yeonjun asked glancing quickly on his side and turning his eyes on the road again to focus on driving.

" No offense, but are you gay?"

Yeonjun suddenly hit the break so hard that Beomgyu almost hit his head on the dashboard. Thank goodness he didn't forget to put his seatbelt on. 

"Oh my go- I-I'm sorry I won't do it again. I won't ask you that stupid question again Yeonjun."

He said quickly and bowed his head.

"Pft... What are you apologizing for? It's the red light you cute dummy."  
Yeonjun said chuckling a little while pointing at the street light.

"Oh. I didn't notice that. Sorry Yeonjun."

"I said stop apologizing."

"R-right. I'm sorry."

Yeonjun looked at him with irritated expression.

"I'm s-sorr- I mean, I understand Yeonjun."

Yeonjun stayed quiet and started staring at the beautiful blonde boy.

"Hey. Am I not older than you? Why do you keep addressing me Yeonjun?"

Beomgyu gulped and realized that he've been so rude all this time to his senior. Though he is the school devil he isn't wrong about mentioning his seniority. 

"Please let me say this. I'm sorry King Yeonjun."

"Yeonjun hyung."  
He corrected.

"P-pardon?"

"I said call me Yeonjun hyung."

"O-okay."

"Or you can call me my sexy king Yeonjun or my only love Yeonjun."

"Oh my god! No!"

"What did you say?!"

His expression darkened again.

"I mean~ Yes, Yeonjun hyung."

Three seconds passed and there was nothing but silence. 

"Say it again."

"Y-Yeonjun hyung."

"Again. Cutely."

Beomgyu felt dying after hearing this but he needs to obey him. He needs to obey the King's order so he did it without being told twice even if he is strongly against it. 

"Yeonjun hyung~♡"

Beomgyu blushed but the devil felt satisfied.

"Okay. Passed."

He looked at him and smirked then he leaned closer, pecked his cheeks quickly almost touching the side of his lips and started driving again after the light turned green. 

Both of them didn't say a word until they reach the restaurant where Soobin, Kai and Taehyun are. Yeonjun was just humming and sometimes rapping along with the song while driving and Beomgyu just stared outside the car distracting himself because his heart won't stop beating fast. 

"Damn it Beomgyu why are you reacting this way?! You hate this guy! You hate him! Stop blushing all the time! He is just playing with you! He is a campus jerk! He doesn't feel anything special to you! You're just his toy. Just his past time so he won't get bored."

This is what he kept on reminding himself whenever he feels vulnerable on Yeonjun. He still has walls to build up against him. 

"One day you'll get tired of me. You'll get tired of all this for sure. You'll leave me alone."

He thought to himself but there was a bit pang in his heart when he imagined himself being alone again. He didn't know why. Since when did he care about being around with someone? This is the first time that he felt like he wanted someone to be with him. Some part of him wants to run away from him and there's half of it that tells him to stay. It felt like in the movies where an image of tiny angel and devil of yourself pops up on your head debating on what you should do. Pretty silly but true and the little prince is seeing it too. Fortunately, the devil plan to be with him 24/7. How lucky and unlucky our precious little prince is. 

"Ta-da! We're here."  
Yeonjun announced while slowly parking the car at the sidewalk next to the restaurant. 

"Oh. I-I see."

He removed his seatbelt and reached to unlock the car but Yeonjun held his hand to stop him.

"W-what is it Yeonjun hyung."

"Hmm. Nothing. I just want you to be ready later when we tell your friends about us being together."

He paused and tried to think of other meaning to the words "us" and "together" before finally realizing what Yeonjun meant.

"W-we are not! Yeonjun hyung stop messing around!"  
He blushed again while looking at Yeonjun's eyes.

"Haha! You're really cute Gyu. Even if you deny it they will know themselves soon." 

"But there isn't really anything. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah~ yeah~ You can play dumb all you want my love. I'll let you and your friends know what I mean. You'll see."

He smilde and unlocked the door. 

"Let's go. I'm starving."

"O-okay hyung."

"Oh. Hold on. You need to put this on first."

He handed him a dark green scarf with few white stripes pattern at the end of it. 

"Slytherine?"  
Beomgyu mumbled to himself.

"Yup, that's right. Anyway, I may not look like it but I love Harry Potter. Also, wear that to cover this."

He pointed at the red hickey on Beomgyu's neck.

"W-what the hell?! How long has it been there?"  
Beomgyu yelled after seeing the big red mark on his neck through the rear mirror, he then quickly wrapped the scarf to his neck to hide it. 

"It's been there since you left the library. I marked you. Remember?"

Beomgyu looked at him and was reminded of all the embarassing things that Yeonjun did to him in the library. His face flushed red and he turned away. 

"Well, I'll take that as a YES."

The devil said smiling and biting his lips while giggling. 

"Y-you! P-pervert hyung."  
Beomgyu sighed to himself and stepped out of the car. Yeonjun heard him but he only responded with a laugh which made the little prince blush even more. 

*In the restaurant 10 minutes ago*

"Hello there! Nice to meet you guys, I'm your Soobin hyung."

Both Kai and Taehyun exchanged glances and flabbergasted on why on earth is Soobin in front of them acting all nice and jolly. 

"H-Hello Soobin hyung."  
Kai greeted first and bowed his head a little then Taehyun followed.

"Aigoo~ aren't you the famous new money kid? cutie Hueningkai?"

He said and started caressing and pinching the boys cheeks with both of his hands making Kai and Taehyung surprised. 

"Soobin hyung, did Yeonjun hyung send you here?"

Taehyun asked directly making him stop pinching the young boy's face and just holding them carefully still with his both hands.

"That's right smarty Taehyun."

"What do you want from us?"

"S-Soobin hyung please let me go."

Kai whispered under his breath but enough for him to hear. 

"Okay baby~"

He winked then pinched his cheeks for the last time before letting go.

"You see... Yeonjun hyung thinks that you want to keep Beomgyu away from him."

The two stayed quiet and just looked at the tall figure in front of them. He was a ball of sunshine earlier but now he is surrounded with dark aura like something hunting and sinister will befall before them.

They both stayed focus and waited for him to finish talking. As expected from the devil's bestfriend he is not as innocent and kind as he may seem. Looks can indeed be deceiving. 

"Well that's not gonna happen, not on my watch."  
He continued.

"What makes you think that we are doing that on puspose?"

Taehyun asked and not breaking the eye contact with the giant. He tried to act tough and not too intimidated but the sweat on his hands and the little shake on his voice betrayed him. 

"Hmm... You see here, I think you guys are smart and nice and I suggest that you get on Yeonjun hyungs good side."

"But we are not trying to get into trouble ourselves. He is a known school bully and there's no guarantee that he won't pick on us since we are new money kids ourselves, someone that he very much like bullying."

Kai explained back to Soobin who is now looking at him fondly. 

"I know cutie." 

He winked at him again with his dimple smile and this time Kai can no longer hide the giddy feeling that Soobin is giving him when his cheeks turned like pink roses and he lowered his head avoiding eye contact with him. 

Taehyun noticed what Soobin is doing and the effect on his bestfriend so he decided to step up his game so Soobin will spill out everything and stop flirting with the innocent boy beside him.

"If you're here to threaten us to stay away from Beomgyu hyung then I'm sorry to disappoint you but were not leaving his side." 

He said and Kai nodded while still looking down his lap. 

"I was kinda expecting that answer. It would be boring if you guys will just say yes anyway."

"It's not negotiable anyway."

Taehyun answered firmly. 

"Beomgyu hyung is a good person, he doesn't deserve to get hurt."

Kai spoke.

"Oh well."

Soobin sighed and leaned back to his chair.

"How about I make a deal with the both of you then?"

Taehyun lookes at him and seems weirded out with what he said. Kai also lifted his head up and met with a serious gaze from Soobin. 

"How about I let you protect Beomgyu in one condition?"

"And that condition is?"

Both Taehyun and Kai asked. 

"This cutie goes out with me."

He pointed at Kai and the boy once again lowered his head down now face and ears flushed.

"Tsk. Birds of the same feather flock together."

Taehyun spit out with pure hatred in his voice.

"Careful now Taehyun while I'm still asking nicely."

None of them spoke and Soobin continued smiling with his dimples too visible this time while staring and playing at Kai's hair, twirling them and putting them on the side of his ear. 

"What do you get from this? Just leave us alone. Beomgyu hyung and Kai too. Kai is still a minor, we can sue you if you lay hands on him."

"You mean like this?"

With one quick move Kai was swept to the other side of the table and now sitting on Soobin's lap.

"Ngh! S-Soobin hyung!"

Kai gasped and quickly stood up. He tried to distance himself far from him but Soobin locked his arms with his to stop him from getting away. 

"Stop it. Get away from him!"

Taehyun also stood from his chair now glaring at the tall beast. 

"Oh Taehyun. I'm not doing anything wrong to him am I? Your bestfriend seems to like it anyway."

"Shut up. Don't you dare say anything like that about him. You don't know sh*t!"

"Whoah! Language young man. Haha!"

Soobin chuckled which made Taehyun more irritated. He took this chance to get back Kai as soon as Soobin let his guard down. Now Kai is back on his seat and still with rosy cheeks but with also watery eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Taehyun. Thanks."

Soobin cleared his throat and started talking again.

"Sorry about that cutie, I didn't mean to scare you. Please forget what I said too. That was just a joke." 

"Just go. Leave us alone."

"Relax Taehyun I'm just here to have some fish cakes and tteokbokki too."

"Then move to another table you jerk! Can't you see that Kai is uncomfortable and I will lose my appetite if you are sitting in front of me!"

Taehyun snapped.

"Woah! Calm down. I won't do anything weird I promise."

"Yeah right. After what you just did to him. Nah, I don't think so."

"Want me to apologize again?"

"No. Just leave."

"Nope. I won't. Remember who you are talking to now Taehyun. Don't try to get into my nerves young man."

Soobin's aura again changed and the atmosphere started getting dark and chilly. 

"Let's just eat please. There are other people here too. Let's not make a scene. Please."

Kai finally spoke breaking the tension between the two. 

"Sure cutie. Anything for you."

Soobin cooed and placed his hands to his chin then leans on the table close to Kai's face.

"W-what the he-"

"I'm not touching him. I'm just looking and admiring him."

Soobin interrupted Taehyun and continued smiling while staring at Kai's flushed face, the younger was indeed uncomfortable with the situation but decided not to act or say anything. 

Taehyun felt exhausted arguing with Soobin too. Now he has to worry about two things: Keeping Beomgyu away from Yeonjun and his bestfriend Hueningkai from Soobin. What a stressful and chaotic college life he will have indeed. 

"Aish. Just make sure not to touch him again or you'll regret it." 

"Sure, for now. I won't do it but if cutie gives me a hint and send an obvious signal then I won't stop myself next time."

"What did you just sa-"

"Taehyun please. It's okay. Calm down."

Kai held Taehyun's hand to calm down his best friend who is now ready to throw a fist on Soobin. Kai knows that he can but he shouldn't because Soobin's family is as powerful as Yeonjun. Their families have been partners ever since the two of them were even born. Their families are well known business tycoons in their country and harming them could lead to serious consequences. 

"Pft... Hahaha!"

Soobin started laughing by himself. 

Kai and Taehyun glanced at each other both confused with the situation. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Hahaha!"

He said and continued laughing.

"What are you up to now?"

"Me? No. It's not like that. Geez. Relax Taehyung, you're so stiff. Ease up a bit." 

"Soobin hyung, no offense but you look scary now."

"Aigoo~ Did hyung scare you cutie~?"

He tried to reach Kai's cheeks again but was blocked by Taehyun's.

"Stop. You promised."

"Okay. Okay. My bad."

Now Soobin is acting all goofy and nice again like earlier when he first arrived. It's like he switched to a different person. In just a split second he is the nice and sweet Soobin again. One thing is for sure though, he is as dangerous and scary as Yeonjun. 

"I'm sorry about everything Taehyun and Kai. The truth is Yeonjun hyung just asked me here to check on Beomgyu's new friends because he seems lonely nowadays."

"I call it bullsh*t"

Taehyun snapped back again at him still irritated.

"Woah! Taehyun please. Language! Kai is a minor. Don't you want to set up a good example?"

"Mind your own business. I'll say and talk the way I want."

"Fine~ Fine. Anyway, like I said Yeonjun hyung didn't send me here to threaten or harm you both. He won't do that of course or else Beomgyu hyung will despise him."

"Doesn't Beomgyu hyung already despises him now?"

"W-wha-"

And once again Soobin is laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh my god! You are really the best Taehyun. You really crack me up!"

"Tsk. Whatever."

"Soobin hyung, please tell us why you are here then."

Kai spoke softly.

"Alright cutie, I'll tell you."

He said while wiping few tears from the corner of his eyes caused by laughing too hard. 

"As I said earlier, I am here just to meet you guys. I was just annoying you earlier. That was just acting. Was I good?"

"Are you for real?"

"Soobin hyung, I don't understand."

Once again the two exchanged glances and frowned to themselves.

"I didn't think that you guys will really spill the tea on me. I was just acting and playing around. Now, I realized something and got more information than I expected. I didn't think that you'll start talking if I'll just ask so I pulled up a bit of a strategy to let you bare your plans. I honestly didn't think that it would work out though. Haha! Plus, I get to know your weakness. Both of you."

Kai and Taehyun turned serious after his last statement. 

"What do you mean weakness?"

"Hmm... As for you Taehyun, your weakness is Beomgyu and Kai. And you my cutie Kai, your weakness is me."

Soobin grinned this time glancing at the two boys in front of him as they sit still unable to respond to him. They didn't think that this tall beast is this witty and smart. No wonder Yeonjun gets along well with him. They are both devils. 

Few moments after the door swung open and Kai and Taehyun were the first to see two familiar figures walking inside with their hands intertwined to each other.

They were so surprised that if their jaws could drop down the table, it would. 

"Oohhh. I guess they are here."

Soobin turned around and waved his hand up as soon as he saw Yeonjun with Beomgyu, he is now signalling them to come to their table.

"Oh. There they are. Come on Gyu."

He pulled his hand lightly and started dragging him to walk with him to meet his friends with Soobin. 

"Taehyun, what's going on?"

"I seriously don't know Kai."

"Just relax guys. I can assure you that no harm will fall on you as long as you keep our secret to us. Okay?"

Soobin gave them an assuring smile, a genuine smile that also warns them of him knowing exactly about their plans and how to strike if they get on Yeonjun's way to Beomgyu. 

"Hey there fellas."

Yeonjun greeted the two.

"I'm sure you know who I am so no need to introduce myself though I have to make an important announcement."

"Oh my~ What is it hyung? Come on spill the tea!"

Soobin excitedly cheer for Yeonjun while continously tapping the table lightly. 

"Ehem! So, I want to let you know guys that Beomgyu and I are now together."

"Really?! Wow! congratulations hyung!"

Soobin cheered loudly engulfing both Yeonjun and Beomgyu into a group hug. However, Kai and Taehyun just froze there in shock and confusion. 

"Beomgyu hyung."

Kai looked at him with baffled expression as his brows furrowed.

"Believe me Kai, I didn't know too."

"I knew it."

Taehyun face-palmed and is now about to combust from the series of stressful events happening before him. 

"Now, let's celebrate! Order whatever you like. It's on me!"

"Yehey! You're the best Yeonjun hyung!"

While the devil duo are celebrating the other three are internally dying. 

"I never said yes but here I am."

"Beomgyu hyung..."

"I hope these two will choke on their tteokbokki and die."

"That's harsh Taehyun! Stop saying stuff like that! We have feelings too!

"Yah! Wanna die? What did you just say to me you midget punk?!"

"Yeonjun hyung please calm down. He was just kidding."

"Oh. Okay My Beomgyu."

Yeonjun quickly kissed Beomgyu's cheeks and Soobin squeeled happily while the other two almost fell from their chair while trying so hard not to cringe to death after seeing the devil act so sweetly on Beomgyu in public. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh? Why cutie? Want Soobin hyung to take care of you tonight?"

"Please. For the love of god. Soobin hyung shut up."

Taehyun feels so drained that he might faint any minute now. Kai on the other hand has turned like a tomato after hearing what his hyung said. 

"Stop being so overprotective over your bestfriend. I will be his future boyfriend so I think it's better if you will start acting nice to me now."

"In your dreams hyung."

"So, Soobin and Kai are together too?"

"Ahh~ Yeonjun hyung. Stop saying it like that."

Soobin hit Yeonjun's arms lightly while smiling like a baby. 

"Kai?! You and Soobin?!"

"Beomgyu hyung. Please. We are just in the same boat here. I hope it will just sink down to the bottom of the ocean."

"Yeah. I hope these ships will never sail."

"Yah! You midget! Stop spouting nonsense or I will throw you to the nearest ocean?!"

"Yeonjun hyung. It's just a joke. A joke. Please calm down."

"Oh. Okay. I understand my beautiful Gyu.

He quickly pecked Beomgyu's other cheek again.

"Oh my god. Someone kill me right now."

"Let's just eat quickly then leave after this. Hang in there Taehyun."

"Want Soobin hyung to feed you Kai?"

"Ahh? N-No thanks S-Soobin hyung."

"Sure baby?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"What's taking our orders so long? The king is hungry."

"Beomgyu hyung, please don't say anything. I don't want to see him do that again. I'm begging you. Just shut up so he won't kiss you in front of us again."

Taehyun couldn't take it anymore. Him cringing everytime Yeonjun hugs and kisses Beomgyu and Soobin flirting to his bestfriend Kai. 

Should he protect them or should he protect himself first?

And that was the start of the chaotic life of angels and devils. 

"Day 1, more chaos and suffering to come." 

He said to himself sighing. 

"Gyu, let Yeonjun hyung feed you tonight okay?"

"That's not really necessary hyung, I can do it myself."

Yeonjun gave him a deathly glare. 

"Uhm. O-okay Yeonjun hyung. How about I feed you instead?"

"I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just say that."

Taehyun bolted.

"Beomgyu hyung?!"

Kai shrieked to his seat. 

"I-I mean..."

"What Gyu?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay. Good."

"Somebody save me."

"The food is here Taehyun. Please cheer up."

"Cheer me up too Kai"

Soobin moved closer and stared lovingly to Kai.

"Ha? I- ah... Uhm. Okay Soobin hyung. Fighting! Eat well."

"Awww... Thank you. You're sooo cute."

He pinched his cheeks again and Taehyun slapped his hands as soon as he saw him touch his best friend.

"You never learn hyung. What's the matter with you?!"

"Did you just hit me?"

Everyone stopped eating and fell silent. Until suddenly Kai burst into laughter followed by Beomgyu and Yeonjun.

"You should see your faces."

Pointing at Soobin and Taehyun who are both looking at each other with wide eyes open. Then they too also ended up laughing at each other few seconds after. Now, all of them are laughing like crazy who just escaped from the asylum.

It was indeed a chaotic day but all of them felt different, all of them realized one thing: This is new and it was fun.


	4. Don't Lie

"It's okay Beomgyu. It's just one day. This won't hurt your grades."

Beomgyu said to himself in front of the mirror inside the bathroom before washing his face to wake himself up. 

Apparently our little prince decided to skip school today to avoid seeing the school devil: Yeonjun. It's Friday and he decided to take some time off from school. 

This is his first time to purposely skip school. It felt bad and good at the same time. He is one of the top students in Waeng university, his grades and skills are highly exceptional and competitive despite just transferring half of the semester as a first year college student for fine arts, same with Taehyun and Kai. 

Yeonjun and Soobin on the other hand are both taking double-major: Accountancy and Logistical marketing course. Sounds tough but they always manage to top their classes with flying colors like magic. 

Taehyun sometimes joke about them using dark magic or some sort of sorcery and probably summoning a demon on the process to pass each exams. He also added that he won't be too surprised too if he finds out that his theory is true. This never fail to make Beomgyu and Kai laugh at his humor and sarcasm, they can't deny the fact that what his saying is maybe true. 

"I should leave now before he gets here."

Beomgyu closed the door in his condo, took the elevator alone and stepped out of the building at 6 in the morning with one mission in mind: run away from Yeonjun. 

"This time I won't fail."

He is now walking out of the building carrying his black logo print Gucci duffle bag wearing his black addidas tracksuit paired with white addidas trainers. He looked like a model owning the street like a catwalk. He tried his best not too look so flashy but with his handsome face, slim figure and beautiful blonde hair everyone can't help but to turn their heads on him and stare at awe. 

"I guess I should have worn a cap."

He said to himself and turned to a corner alley few blocks away from his place. 

"Yeah. You should have."

Yeounjun popped out of nowhere beside him. 

"Holy shit! Hyung! What the fuck! You scared me! What the hell?! Why are you here?! How did you get there? Oh my god!"

Beomgyu panicked as if he saw a devil. Well, he saw one anyway. 

"Where are you going Gyu dressed like that?"

"Uhm... J-jogging. Haha! I will go jogging."

"Oh? Is that so? Jogging?"

"Y-Yeah hyung. jogging."

"I see. So you're telling me that you jog with an expensive Gucci duffle bag?"

"Oh... how silly of me. I forgot to leave this behind my house. Ha ha ha..."

He laughed nervously while he start to sweat and feel cold at the same time.

"Choi Beomgyu, are you trying to run away from me again? hmm?"

Yeonjun smiled and started taking small steps closer to our poor panicking prince.

"N-No hyung. It's not like that."

"Hand me your bag and I'll see for myself if you're telling the truth."

"W-What?! No, hyung."

"I'll give you to the count of three Gyu."

"What th-"

"One, two, thr-"

Beomgyu handed his bag over with his trembling hands.

"Alright! H-here hyung. I'm sorry. You got me."

He said with his head lying low in defeat and watery eyes. 

Yeonjun paused still controlling his anger because he caught Beomgyu trying to run away from him again. But seeing him like this really breaks his heart.

"Aish. I hate you Gyu. Come here."

He then pulled his arm instead putting the duffle bag aside to give himself and Beomgyu enough space to hug. 

"H-hyung?"

"Shut up or else I will strip you naked here."

"Ngh... W-what?"

"Remember what I said last time if I caught you running away from me again?"

Baomgyu gulped as he remembered every word that the devil whispered to him at the school rooftop. 

"N-no. Please don't."

His cheeks starting to feel hot. 

"You asked for it Gyu."

"P-please. I have something important to do today. It's not like I'm really running away hyung."

The little prince struggled to find an excuse to save himself from being locked inside Yeonjun's room and tied naked on his bed. Just the image of him and Yeonjun naked made him dizzy and hot. 

"Yeah? What about it Gyu?"

He released him from the hug and looked at him. 

"I- I want to skip school today. I just thought of doing it for the first time since I have read it in the book. I know that's too silly of me to do something that I've just read from a book but I want to experience it myself if it's really scary and fun and if I can enjoy it myself. I thought maybe I can do something like breaking the rule for once in my life and doing something I-"

Yeonjun suddenly pulled him by his waist hugging him and he kissed his forehead. 

"Okay Gyu. I get it. It's okay love."

"Y-Yeonjun hyung."

Beomgyu could feel Yeonjun's warmth and his body burning up too because of too much skinship but he doesn't dislike it anymore unlike before. It's like half of him longs for Yeonjun's touch. 

"How about we skip school today?"

" What? N-no hyung. You're classes are more important than mine."

"Pft... Do I look like I care? Studying is for losers anyway."

And Beomgyu seriously regret concerning himself about his academic scores when he is literally a genius devil in human form. 

"R-right. Must be nice to be born genius."

"Coming from you? Haha!"

"You're way smarter than me hyung."

"But my Beomgyu is more beautiful than his hyung. More beautiful than anyone else in the world."

He caresses his cheeks who are now sligthly tinted with pinkish-red color.

"C-can you not hyung. I wish you would stop saying embarassing things like that so casually."

"You don't like it?"

"No hyung. I hate it. Please stop."

Yeonjun didn't respond, he let go of Beomgyu too. The sudden absence of him gave him a cold and sad feeling. He didn't know why he felt disappointed and why his body shivered from the absence of Yeonjun's warmth.

"Okay Gyu. I will stop."

"R-really?"

"Yup."

"You promise?"

"Yes Gyu."

"Oh my god! Thank you Yeonjun hyung~"

Beomgyu smiled and for the first time he felt relieved like he won over the devil. Yeonjun on the other hand was holding on to his dear life for he have never seen something so mesmerizing and captivating that he couldn't let his eyes off of him admiring every precious second of his Beomgyu smiling. 

He sure likes teasing and annoying the little prince until he cries but seeing him smiling and happy is different. He won't get tired seeing his radiant smile because it felt special. This made him take an internal oath to himself: he will make Beomgyu smile more, he will stop himself from making him cry from now on. Only his happiness and beautiful smile matters. 

"God. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Gyu?"

He said dead serious and looking at him eye to eye.

"Hyung, you just promised not to say embarassing things anymore, right?"

Beomgyu pouts and Yeonjun almost lost it. He almost grabbed and kiss the blonde boy's pouty lips right there and then. Thank goodness his mind has still better control over his body or else he might end up carrying the blonde boy in his arms and take him to an island to live with him forever. Just him and his Beomgyu. That's just one of the things that the devil was thinking right now. 

"I swear to god Gyu if you don't stop being this beautiful I will drag you to the nearest church and marry you right now." 

"W-what the hell hyung?! That's not funny!"

"I'm not joking Gyu."

"O-Okay." 

Beomgyu gulped and turned his gaze to his side avoiding his foxy sharp eyes. 

Yeonjun held his hand and started walking, he dragged Beomgyu with him without saying anything. 

"Where are we going hyung?"

"You'll see."

Beomgyu stopped walking halting both of them in the process. 

"Please hyung I'm still a virgin. Don't do it."

He said with shaky voice, flushed face and pleading eyes. 

"Huh? What are you talking about Gyu? I'm not taking you to my place."

Beomgyu froze and wished that a giant star from space would just come down from the sky and crash his whole existence. Now he revealed him still having his V card and not to mention letting Yeonjun find out that he thought of him abducting and stripping him naked in his room, touching him and doing all sort of sensual things. He took his hand from Yeonjun's grip and covered his face from disbelief and embarassment. 

"Oh my god! I'm such an idiot! I hate myself! Someone end my life right now!"

He squeeled to himself and the devil laughed at his bold words while patting his head lightly. 

"Gyu, I didn't think that you're actually imagining about that. I mean I don't mind. We can just head to my place right now. I think that you will do just fine even if it's your first time. I'll be gentle on you. I promise." 

"What the! I wasn't thinking about that hyung!"

"Mm-hmm... Sure my love but your eyes says otherwise."

Beomgyu didn't say anything and just moved his head from side to side gesturing his disapproval with the idea still both of his hands covering his face. 

"Come on Gyu, show your face to hyung. It's okay baby. Don't be so embarassed. Let's take our time slowly. Okay?"

Yeonjun hugged him again laughing. 

"Aish! Hyung I swear it's not like that!"

"Yeah~ Sure. Whatever you say my cute Gyu." 

Beomgyu burried his face on Yeonjun's shoulder still unable to hide his embarassment. 

"I swear it's not like that."

He gripped Yeonjun's jacket with his face still burried on his shoulder. 

"I'll take you somewhere fun. Somewhere more fun than what you've read in books. Come on Gyu."

He slowly took Beomgyu's hands to his face then caresses his cheeks and fixed his bangs to the side before walking to his car with his hands locked to his beautiful Beomgyu.

He looked back at him and smiled gently. 

*Badump*

Beomgyu's heart suddenly stopped, that was the first time Yeonjun smiled so innocently with pure happiness and content. He wants to see it again so he drew himself closer and walk side by side with him now holding the devil's hand back. 

"Hyung. Seriously, where are we going?"

He smiled again and placed his forehead on Beomgyu's. He closed his eyes and pecked his nose lightly. 

"Just trust me Gyu. I'll make today, tomorrow and the rest of the days the happiest day of your life together with your Yeonjun hyung. Okay?"

He winked at him then giggled. 

"O-okay hyung. Please take care of me then."

He bowed his head and smiled back and they continued walking along with his hyung ready to indulge themselves in a great escape and adventure. 

*Meanwhile at Waeng University*

"I can't beleive Beomgyu and Yeonjun hyung ditch school today."

Soobin sulked while embracing Kai's arms. 

"Soobin hyung your classroom is upstairs. Please leave and take those damn hands away from Kai!"

Taehyun said with a thick Science book in his hands ready to whack Soobin like a cockroach. 

"T-Taehyun, please calm down."

His best friend cooes with his hands holding Taehyun's arms to stop him from murdering Soobin with a book. 

"Aww. My cutie Kai really cares for his hyung. You really love hyung right? Hyung loves you too! My gum~"

He shifted his hands to Kai's slim waist then placed his cheeks on his shoulder while hugging the cute innocent boy. 

"Kai let me go I will kill this damn roach!"

"T-Taehyun please. He is just messing around."

"Well I'm about to add holes to his face aside from his dimples!"

Taehyun freed himself from Kai's grip and hit Soobin. Unfortunately, the tall beast saw it and was able to block his attack before the book even landed to his face. He held the book with one of his giant hands making both Taehyun and Kai gasped in surprise.

"Tsk tsk. Bad Taehyun. Is that the way to treat your senior? I think I'm hurt. Maybe I should report this to the student council president."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, is that a threat? Oh my~ kids nowadays are getting more rude."

"Look who's talking?!"

Taehyun rolled his eyes and placed the book to his desk next to Kai. 

"S-Soobin hyung. Are you okay?"

"Yup cutie. It was nothing."

He said and ruffled Kai's brown curly locks while smiling. 

"Oh. That's good to know. Uhmm...But you won't report Taehyun right?"

"No. Not at all. I'm not that petty besides your best friend might cry."

"In your dreams Soobin hyung."

Taehyun spit back and continued packing his things. 

"Anyway, wanna hang out with hyung later? I know a good place and they serve delicious bread there!"

"No,Thanks. Kai and I are busy."

"You mean you are busy Taehyun. Don't involve my baby Kai to your boring and crazy schedule."

He took Kai's hand and started playing with his pretty lady-like fingers. 

"Yah! Let him go yo-"

"Taehyun are you here?"

Speaking of the devil the student council president suddenly showed up. 

"Oh! Good afternoon Jungkook hyung!"

"Hey there Taehyun, I'm glad that you are here. Oh, hi Kai and Soobin?"

Soobin smiled and waved his hand to his hyung. Kai bowed his head and greeted Jungkook too. 

"This is a bit surprising. I didn't expect to see you here Soobin."

"Yeah. He has been harassing Kai, Jungkook hyung."

"H-harassing Kai? Soobin is this true?"

"No hyung. I only shower Kai with my love everyday and his overprotective best friend is not too happy about it. He wants to take Kai away from me!"

"What?! Don't turn this on me! You always say weird things and touch him without his permission. You make Kai super uncomfortable!"

"Kai, is this true?"

Jungkook turned to Kai's direction and waited for his reply. 

He pursed his lips together and glanced at his best friend Taehyun and Soobin. They both were wearing a serious expression.

"I-It's true. What Taehyun said is true."

He said with his voice shaking and cold sweat starting to form on his forehead. He can feel how hard Soobin is staring at him boring holes to his body. 

"Soobin follow me. I need to talk to you. Also, Taehyun meet me later at the student council room. I will assign something to you and Jimin for the upcoming Christmas ball. See you at 6 then."

He said and left the room first then Soobin followed.

Soobin sighed and clicked his tongue before standing up and followed Jungkook. Soobin and his family maybe powerful but he still respect his hyung. They are cousins after all and their families are also business partners, disobeying him would be such a big insult to him and his family. They have totally opposite personality but with Jungkook's reputation in school and in his family Soobin knows better not to get into trouble. He still makes wise and careful decision especially to important people like Jungkook and Yeonjun. 

"I'll see you later cutie."

He turns his head back and gave Hueningkai a dark and cold stare with a threatening grin. This sends shivers to his spine and Taehyun comforted now his trembling friend. 

"Kai, it's okay. He's gone. He won't come here again. Jungkook hyung will make sure of that."

"Y-yes hyung. I think, y-yeah."

He answered but uncertain since his best friend didn't see the look that Soobin gave him before leaving for he was too busy packing all his books and checking files on his laptop. 

*6:45 PM*

"Sorry Kai but can you go to our dorm first. I have to meet Jimin hyung again now. He has some additional plans for the christmas ball and Jungkook hyung needs to check it too. This might take a while so it's better if you head back first, it's friday anyway. Rest and try to get some sleep since our next class will be in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay Taehyun. Be careful on your way home later. Fighting!"

"Yup. Thanks. Fighting!" 

Kai left the student council room and started walking in the empty hallway. It's almost 7 PM and most students now left school. 

He headed back to their room downstairs, it is the second to the last floor before the basement. He put his notebook and laptop inside his LV duffel bag then he heard a loud thud and all lights in that floor went off. 

"H-ha! What?!"

He screamed and was startled with the sudden darkness then he quickly switch on the lights on his phone. 

"P-please. I-I'm scared."

He said walking slowly outside their classroom with the lights still ON on his phone. 

He was about to leave when a pair of big hands grabbed him and pushes him back to the classroom. His phone cracking on the floor which made the room even darker.

"Arghh!!! Please help!"

Kai screamed and tried to get up but a big and heavy figure pinned him down to the floor. Now he is trembling uncontrollably, screaming and sobbing for help with both of his hands being pinned down to the floor too. 

"Shh...Keep quiet."

After hearing this warning Kai tried his best to not make any further noise."

"Good. Good boy."

The unknown man caresses his wet cheeks stained with tears. 

"P-ple-please. D-don't hu-hurt m-me. Ple-please. I'I'm beg-begging y-you."

Kai struggled saying with every hiccup in every word as he continued sobbing. 

"I thought you're a good boy Kai but why did you lie?"

"S-Soobin hyung?!"

"Mm-hmm. I'm so hurt Kai. I've been so nice and loving to you and you did that."

"Soo-Soobin hyung. Please. I-It's not like that. I wa-was-"  
"Shut up."

"Ngh."

"Now I'll teach you how to become a good boy."

Soobin turned him around then felt a thick rope being tied to his hands. He tried to fight back but Soobin was on top of him and too strong.

"Soobin hyung. I'm sorry. Please. I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apology Kai. I want you to be honest with me."

He turned him around again now facing him. 

"Look at me Kai. You know what this is right?"

Soobin switched On the light on his phone and placed it on the floor next to Kai. Next he showed him a swiss knife.

"S-Soobin hyung. Please."

Kai started sobbing again and continued pleading to Soobin to let him go. 

"Shh... Kai, the sooner you admit your feelings to me the better. So, I suggest that you tell me the truth right now before I cut all the buttons out of your uniform."

"N-No.Ple-plea..se."

Kai choked with tears in his eyes. 

"Hmmm... No? Alright. You asked for it."

Soobin lowered the swiss knife to his neck, removed his tie and quickly ripped two buttons from his uniform. He leaned down and started sniffing Kai's fruity scent from his neck to his chest.

"Oh Kai. You really turn me on. I feel like cutting your clothes off now."

"Ngh... Soobin hyung."

Kai continued crying. 

"Oh baby boy you have no idea how it hurts me to see you like this but your dishonesty hurt your Soobin hyung so much. Now, answer my question Kai. Do you hate it when I touch you?"

Kai hiccuped unable to answer. 

"Answer me Kai, I'm getting impatient now."

He said and cut two more buttons from his uniform now completely exposing Kai's smooth and pale skin.

"So beautiful."

Soobin leaned down again and this time he started kissing Kai's abdomen up to his chest and neck. 

"Answer me or I won't stop. Not that I intend to anyway."

He giggled and continued kissing Kai's exposed flesh.

"Ngh... ahh. S-Soobin hyung. S-Stop."

"Do you hate this?"

"Ahh!"

Soobin sucked one of his nipples and burried his big hands on Kai's slim waist tightly making his body jerk up.

"Kai, answer me. Do you hate me touching you?!"

He gripped his slim waist tighter again then removes the last button of his uniform.

"Tsk. Kai, I'm so disappointed with you. You're not a good boy after all. Lying to your Soobin hyung. Such a bad boy."

He heard a click and next thing he felt was Soobin removing his belt and undoing the button and zipper on his pants. 

"Ngh... No! Please. No!"

He protested and started screaming. Soobin quickly covered his mouth with his big hand. 

"Kai, if you make another noise I will really do it, you understand?"

"Mmngh... S-Soobin hyung."

"Yes baby~ ready to confess to me now?"

"S-Soobin hyung... ngh...hy-hyung."

"Yes Kai. What is it? Do you hate me touching you? Hmm? Please answer me. I hate to continue doing this to you. Please answer me now baby. Don't lie to me. Don't lie to hyung."

He leaned down, now in between Kai's legs and on top of him, eyes meeting each other. 

"S-Soobin hyung. I h-hate you."

"I see. That's how it is then."

Soobin was about to get up when Hueningkai suddenly wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Soobin was caught off guard with his bold move.

"Soobin h-hyung. I-I hate how you make me weak with your sweet talk, with your caring and loving words, with your deep stare, with your dimple smile, with your warm hugs. I really hate you touching me without my permission but I hate it more when you don't. So, please don't do it to anyone else. Just me. Please Soobin hyung. Just me."

Soobin was taken aback with Kai's pure and innocent confession. He is a pure and innocent angel. His heart was moved and he regret scaring and harassing the lovely being before him.

"Oh my god. Kai. Baby. No, no. Don't cry. I'm so sorry."

He quickly held Kai up and removed the rope that binds his hands from his back. He took off his jacket and placed it around Kai to cover the exposed part of his body. 

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. Kai, baby I'm sorry."

Kai continued sobbing while hugging and holding onto Soobin's arms. Few minutes passed and Soobin lifted him up to look at him to caress his wet cheeks. 

"Kai, why didn't you just tell me. Why did you lie earlier? You made hyung so sad and hurt."

"I-I'm sorry Soobin hyung. I c-can't. Taehyun will hate me. I don't want my best friend to hate me."

"I see."

"Please. D-Don't hate him. He only cares for me like you. Please hyung stop fighting with Taehyun."

"Shhh... It's okay. I understand baby. I won't. Don't worry." 

Soobin hugged him tighter and run few circles on his back to calm him down. He kissed his shoulders and cheeks. 

He didn't think that another school bully like him would surrender to Kai's pure and innocent confession. He've never felt so bad and guilty before. Also, this is the first time that he touched someone so lustful yet he craves for more. Now, he will make sure to make Hueningkai accept him and be his forever.


	5. Escape

"Yeonjun hyung where are we?"

"Hmm? So, your finally awake Gyu."

He glanced at him and continued driving.

"Uhm, sorry hyung I didn't notice that I fell asleep. I didn't get enough sleep last night and these past few days."

"Because of me?"

Beomgyu gulped and looked at him while he processed his response.

"A-a little hyung."

He pouts.

"I know."

"Huh? W-what?"

"Must be difficult not to think of me."

"What?! It's not like that!"

"Haha! Still so shy to admit your feelings to me?"

"What the! You are so full of yourself hyung."

He crossed his arms around him and continued pouting, ears a little red because of embarassment and annoyance.

"I have every right to do so."

He chuckles.

"Whatever hyung." 

"Hey."

Yeonjun touched his chin gently and dragged it closer to his face. His car now parked in front of a Korean mart along with few cars not too far from them. 

"H-hyung?!"

"Stop pouting like that Gyu your making me want to kiss you so badly right now."

"Please not here hyung. I don't want my first kiss to be inside your car parked in a public mart parking lot."

"Oh. Is that so? Are you trying to provoke me?"

"Ha? What? No hyung. I- what I mean is-"

Yeonjun placed his finger on Beomgyu's lips to shush him from talking.

"It's okay Gyu. I can wait. We will save that for later."

He winked and unlocked the car. 

"Let's go get some supplies first love. C'mon."

He stepped out of the car first and Beomgyu can't help but notice how bright his mood is now especially with his toothy smile.

"Save that for later? What does he mean?"

He wisphered to himself and followed Yeonjun. They walked side by side each other and Yeonjun placed his arm around Beomgyu's shoulder shielding him from the cold weather, needless to say they look like a newly married couple who is on their first day of honeymoon.

Beomgyu looked at him and blushed a little, he can feel Yeonjun's warmth again and also the comfortable Burberry cotton trench coat he is wearing that belonged to Yeonjun. 

He insisted him to wear it since he doesn't want his beautiful Gyu to catch a cold. Beomgyu refused at first but Yeonjun only gave him two options: wear the coat or cuddle with Yeonjun and so that's how it turned out.

Yenjun on the other hand look so slick and manly wearing a Schott black leather jacket. They continued walking with his arms now around Beomgyu's waist as they entered the mart.

"What do you want to buy hyung?"

He cleared his throat before asking.

"Ramen."

"O-oh? I didn't think that you eat that kind of food."

"I love eating ramen Gyu."

"I see."

Beomgyu can't help but smile because his hyung look so adorable and silly looking around the mart for the ramen section.

"How about you Gyu?"

"Hmm?"

"What does my beautiful Gyu like eating?"

He reached for his hand to him and Beomgyu held it as if it was the most normal thing between them. He paused a little when he realized what he did and Yeonjun just grinned. 

He intertwined their fingers and pecked his Beomgyu's forehead quickly then reached for a cart.

"I-I like sweets hyung."

He responded with both cheeks and ears red.

"I see. How about food that you don't like eating?"

"I don't like tomatoes hyung and... mint choco."

"What?!"

His eyes widened a little in surprise after Yeonjun turned around quickly with his furrowed brows.

"Gyu, How can you say that to me?! I love mint choco!"

He covered his mouth in surprise and apologized.

"Hyung. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"You hurt your hyungs feelings. You have to make it up to me Gyu."

"What?! But hyung I seriously didn't know that you love mint choco. I swear!"

"Damaged has been done Gyu."

"B-but hyun-"

"Kiss me."

"Hyung?!"

"If you don't kiss me right now I'll break everything here."

"What?! Hyung you can't! Please."

"So you really won't kiss me?"

"No. I can't Yeonjun hyung."

He let go of his hand and started walking near a counter. Beomgyu once again felt the lonely cold without Yeonjun's warmth. 

He was about to lift the cart and throw it to the counter when a pair of hands stopped him. 

Beomgyu run towards him and hugged him from behind. He engupled him into a tight hug. 

"Hyung please. I seriously didn't know. Please don't be mad. Please don't hate me hyung."

He hugged him tighter with his arms and hands trembling. 

Yeonjun sighed as if all his anger were sucked out from his body with just a single hug from his angel. 

"I was just messing around Gyu. I'm not that mad anyway. I could never hate you. Remember that."

He turned around and was met with a kiss. 

Beomgyu kissed him.

The kiss was quick: a quick peck on his cheeks but it was enough to make the devil froze: he stood there like a statue. 

Then Beomgyu hugged him again burrying his red face on Yeonjun's chest. His breath was hot and he is almost panting after what he did. 

And, Yeonjun lost it. 

This bold move of the most beautiful person for him made him lose his grip to his remaining self control. His possesive side taking over him. He wants to own Beomgyu right at that moment if only they weren't in a korean mart looking for a ramen.

"Aish~ Forget it. I'll just order ramen and everything we need later." 

He broke the hug and held one of Beomgyu's hands tightly then started walking fast almost dragging the younger boy out of the mart with him.

"H-hyung? Wait please. Ouch! I-it hurts."

Yeonjun didn't answer and just continued dragging Beomgyu with him.

He opened the car door and almost pushed Beomgyu inside. He put his seatbelt on but he didn't look at him nor talk.

He got into the car next and started driving. He drove the car so fast and passed several cars before them. He is now overspeeding. This made Beomgyu so scared for his life and Yeonjun. 

"Hyung. P-please slow down. You're gonna get us killed."

Yeonjun didn't answer nor looked at him.

"Y-Yeonjun hyung?"

Beomgyu called out to him and his voice cracked. He is now holding his tears back because of how scared and confused he is with Yeonjun's behavior. 

"I-I did what you asked hyung. Please. Stop this. Stop messing around. I'm scared hyung."

Still no response.

"Please hyung talk to me."

Again no answer.

"Yeonjun hyung!"

He suddenly hit the breaks so hard. Beomgyu felt a little dizzy after almost hitting his head on the dashboard again.

Yeonjun parked the car quickly. Beomgyu looked outside and saw that they are now on the seaside. 

"W-Where are we?"

It was almost sunset. Yeonjun stepped out of the car and took Beomgyu with him. He started dragging him again. 

"Hyung please."

Beomgyu started tearing up a little now frustrated with the situation and to Yeonjun.

They continued walking into a little hill and next is what seems like a forest with smaller trees surrounding the land until he finally noticed a lighthouse near the cliff ahead: there was a cottage house next to it. 

"What is this place?"

Yeonjun stayed silent still.

"Yeonjun hyung. P-please answer me."

They reached the front door, it has a combination lock and Yeonjun knows it. After unlocking the door they walked pass a small bar. The place was dark inside but Yeonjun seems to know it by heart. 

He took off his shoes and Beomgyu followed without being told by his hyung to do so. He stepped on the wooden floor elevated slightly on the ground then pulled the young boy up the stairs and pushed him inside an enormous room. Once they are in he switched the dangling warm lights in the room. The bulbs were tiny but the lights from it were enough to light up a little the room. 

The interior design of the room looked so cozy and fancy.

"Oh my god. Hyung? What is this place really? Where are w-?

Beomgyu's words were cut after Yeonjun crashed his lips to his.

"Ngh! Hnngh...H-hyung..."

Yeonjun held his face tightly making sure to seal their lips together. Beomgyu tried breaking the kiss and pushed him back with all the strength he has but his body betrayed him. His arms and knees felt weak.

His mind, heart and body all starting to get submissive with the devil's kiss but he tried to resist.

He started feeling suffocated and hot.

"Y-Yeonjun h-hyun-ng...P-pl-pleash..."

He said in between the kiss and the devil took this chance to slip his tongue to his mouth. 

"Ah! Ngh..."

Yeonjun continued kissing, licking and sucking the beautiful blonde boy's lips until he finally surrendered with his touch. 

Beomgyu held Yeonjun's arms who is now hugging him and the other holding on to his nape tightly. 

He tilted his head upwards next to deepen the kiss and his tongue followed in Beomgyu's mouth.

Few more seconds until the devil finally decided to let go of the angel's swollen lips. 

He looked at him. His eyes now glass-like and distanced, skin covered with light sweat glistening on the warm light. 

"Yeonjun hyung."

"Hmm? Yes Gyu?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand you hyung."

"You don't understand this?"

He caresses his cheeks while their faces are only few centimeters apart from each other. He looked into his eyes and observed his confused expression. 

"It's okay Gyu. Just trust me. Okay?"

"Can I? But hyung I don't even know you."

"Then open up to me Gyu. Let me in to your life."

"B-but- hyung. You barely know me too."

"I know but I will accept you no matter what. I can't wait for you to admit your real feelings to me."

"But really. Why me? I still don't know what you see in me."

"Gyu, listen to me. I will only say this once. Okay? You better listen to everything that I will tell you now." 

He took a deep breath and leaned closer, their forehead's on each other with both of his hands holding his nape while occassionally caressing the back of his ears.

"Gyu, from the moment that I laid my eyes on you. The first day that you came to Waeng university and made my boring life once again fun and exciting I knew that you didn't belong there or to anyone but me. I never imagined myself with anyone before but you changed that. You changed me. You still are changing me. I was honestly angry at first but I realized that it wasn't your fault. You are so special just by being you. I like that about you. You're not like them Gyu. You're beautiful. Everything about you seems so mysterious and I can't help but wonder why you have this so much effect on me. You even ignored and talked back to me. You're so extra! Do you know that? Haha! My beautiful Gyu is like a forbidden magic spell that I will still dare to speak. This is the first time that I felt this way to someone. This is an annoyingly scary feeling but I don't want it to disappear. I don't want you to disappear in my life Choi Beomgyu."

Beomgyu looked up to meet his eyes.

"Hyung, you're so cheezy it doesn't suit you at all."

He smiled and chuckled a little which is all music to Yeonjun's ears. 

"That smile and laugh again. I love it. I love it so much."

He pulled him again for another kiss. 

"Hyung. W-wait. Please stop."

"Why? What's wrong Gyu?"

"I-I feel strange hyung."

"Strange?"

"I don't know hyung, it's like my heart is going to pop."

Yeonjun smiled at the adorable blonde boy who is now holding his chest feeling his fast and loud heart beat.

"Do you feel that everytime I do this?"

He placed his hand to his cheeks then his thumb started to caress his lips gently. His other hand started to unbutton the coat he is wearing until it is completely off from Beomgyu. 

"Y-Yeonjun hyung. Wait. We can't. Please."

He held his hand to stop him from taking off his clothes. 

"Beomgyu."

He lifted his chin and made him look at his eyes. His fox-like eyes who is both begging and threatening. 

"Choi Beomgyu. You can never escape me. Accept that you only belong to your Yeonjun hyung. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Never." 

He kissed him again. 

"My Beomgyu. I'll kill anyone who would dare to take you away from me.'

He kissed his neck and hugged him lovingly. 

"My beautiful Beomgyu."

He started sucking the skin at back of his ears. 

Beomgyu gasped and his body jerked up towards Yeonjun.

"Y-yeonjun hyung."

"Beomgyu. Trust me. I'll be gentle on you. If you really hate this and don't want me to continue then just say this. Say that you hate your Yeojun hyung: say I hate you Yeonjun hyung right to my face!"

Beomgyu couldn't help but to tear up again. He doesn't know exactly what it is that he wanted to do. He hates this but the words just won't come out. Also, he craves for Yeonjun's touch but his pride stops him from admitting it. He is still resisting. 

"I-I..."

He sniffed.

"Go ahead Gyu. I won't stop you. Say it."

"I...I hat-"

He paused and looked at Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun frowned and gave him a cold stare before letting go of him completely. Beomgyu almost stumbled down with the sudden absence of his contact. 

"Okay Gyu. I get it."

He sighed and bitterly smile.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. My bad. Let's just go back."

Yeonjun headed to the door, just as he was about to turn the knob Beomgyu grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"No Hyung. Don't do this to me now."

"Gyu?"

He started sobbing.

"Please take responsibility."

He turned around and faces his Beomgyu.

"Gyu? What is it really that you want me to do?"

He held his cheeks and started wiping the tears off. 

Beomgyu grabbed both of his hands in return and placed them close to his chest. 

Yeonjun stared hard on him still unable to fathom the younger's action. 

"Y-Yeonjun hyung. I don't understand you. I really hate you and the things that you did to me. You confuse me a lot. I've never been so conflicted with my feelings before."

He sniffed and cried louder.

"I hate all these weird feelings that you are giving me. If you are just playing around then just leave me be."

"W-what?! No Gyu. It's not like that. "

"I don't want to fall in love with you. Please let me go while it's not too late. Hyung, don't make me love you. I don't want to get hurt." 

"Gyu? What do you mean?"

He sobbed louder unable to hold his frustration over Yeonjun anymore. 

"Y-yeonjun hyung. I'm not sure but I think I'm starting to like you and I fucking hate myself for it!" Why you?! I hate you! I hate arrogant people like you. You are so full of yourself. You say shameless things all the time. You hug and kiss me but your not even my boyfriend. Your such a devil. But, your words always caught me off guard. Hyung! I hate you! Stop bullying me! Just love me if you really love me! Don't hurt me! If you really love me then take care of me! Take care of your Gyu!"

He finally said it. Beomgyu was able to finally let out his frustration over Yeonjun who is now left speechless. 

Beomgyu continued crying and trembling in front of Yeonjun. 

"Was that a confession Gyu?" 

"It was not a confession you stupid hyung!"

"W-what did you just say to me?!"

"I said you are stupid. You are a stupid, arrogant, annoying and a super bully hyung! You are a devil hyung! How can you hurt someone that you like?! Are you crazy?"

Yeonjun frowned and began feeling irritated.

"Choi Beomgyu you better stop blabbering nonsense now. I'm warning you.

"It is true! That's why I hate myself for starting to like you. Why do I even have these weird feelings for you? I sometimes don't understand myself anymore because of you."

He continued crying.

Yeonjun has his mouth gaping now and is at loss for words. He isn't sure whether to think that the angel confessed his true feelings to him: should he feel happy or sad about it.

"Gyu. You're seriously making this hard for me. I think we should just go home." 

Beomgyu shook his head. 

"You don't want to go?"

He nodded.

"What do you want us to do then?" 

"I don't know hyung. I'm so upset."

"I know."

He continued crying.

"Gyu your killing me please stop crying."

"I can't hyung."

"Just try."

He shook his hand again.

"For God's sake Gyu! Come here."

"Huh?!"

Yeonjun pulled him again and started kissing him. His kiss now is sloppy and needy.

"H-hyung...ahh!"

Yeonjun lifted him up, carried him across the room and suppress him down to his bed.

Beomgyu gazed up and was met by Yeonjun's hard and feral stare on top of him.

"Y-Yeonjun hyung?"

"Did you seriously think that I will just hold everything in like nothing happened after all the things you said? I'm really at my limit now Gyu. Don't provoke me even more if you don't want this."

He stared harder at the boy underneath him. 

"T-take responsibility."

"Is that a request or a command Gyu?"

"No hyung. Just take responsibility on me. Don't leave me hanging anymore."

"Am I really the one leaving someone hanging here?"

"This is all your fault hyung! You're so cruel."

He pouts with his teary eyes.

"Okay that's it Gyu!"

Yeonjun crashed his lips to the blode boy and aggressively lifted his shirt up almost ripping them apart. He then shifted his body downward and started kissing his beautiful Gyu's delicate skin. He continued ravishing his soft skin up until he reached his nipples. He licked it at first then proceeded to suck and nibble them while his other hand is caressing Beomgyu's thighs lustfully. 

Beomgyu's body uncontrollably twitched while the devil violates his vulnerable body. Thighs being held tightly, his toes curled to the bedsheet now and hands covering his mouth trying to hold back his moans.

"Ngh! Oh my god! Hyung! ahhh...Stop!"

"You asked for it Gyu."

"N-no hyung. You promised. Please be gentle with me. Please hyung."

Yeonjun stopped and glanced at the dishevelled look of his love.

"Fuck! Do you have any idea how hard I'm trying not to break you Gyu?" 

He then lowered his head again and continued sucking and nibbling Beomgyu's pink nipples while he is slowly pulling his black track pants down. Once it is out of the way he then attacked Beomgyu's thighs. He kissed and sucked them leaving marks everywhere he wants.

Beomgyu tried his best not to moan too loudly still covering his mouth with both of his hands. The image of Yeonjun in between his legs sucking his skin is too much for his innocent heart to handle.

"Spread your legs more Gyu."

"H-hyung this is too embarassing. I-I can-"

"I don't plan to stop Gyu."

Yeonjun stood up suddenly and grabbed something quickly in the nightstand. He took a lubricant and an oversized beige sweater.

"The room is still cold. Wear this Gyu."

"No. Stop being like that. I don't know how to react whenever you start treating me like a baby."

"But you are my baby so stop whining and wear this."

"Hyung, please stop talking like that." 

Yeonjun chuckled and placed the lubricant and jacket aside. He went back to kissing Beomgyu while he slowly slipped his boxers off of him.

"W-wait. No Yeonjun hyun-"

"Shh... It's alright. Look at me. Don't be shy. You're so beautiful. My beautiful Beomgyu shouldn't hide anything from his hyung."

He then started to undress himself with Beomgyu not takinh his eyes off of him. He can't help but look at Yeonjun's toned body and his broad shoulder.

Yeonjun smirked after meeting the innocent blonde boy's eyes on him.

"Like what you see?"

Beomgyu blushed and nodded lightly. 

Yeonjun went back on top of him, hugged him and kissed his cheeks lovingly then down to his neck and collar bone before he lowered his arms down to his slim waist and lifted Beomgyu up to make him sit on his lap. He guided and made the younger boy place his arms around his neck before kissing his lips passionately. 

The kiss was getting hotter and needy. Lips and tongue on each other.

"H-hyung. Nghh. Pl-please hyung." 

He wisphered in Yeonjun's lips kissing it. 

"Gyu."

Yeonjun held his hands and broke the sloppy kiss. 

"Choi Beomgyu. Look at me. Gyu please."

Beomgyu looked at him while panting heavily, his lips completely red and swollen.

"Do you want this?"

"H-hyung?"

"If you let me continue I won't hold back even if you beg me. Do you understand?"

"Mm... Y-Yeonjun hyung."

"Yes baby?"

"My Yeonjun hyung."

His eyes widened in surprise, he bit his lower lip and grinned to himself wildly. 

"This is our start line. I love you Choi Beomgyu."


	6. Betrayal

"Hueningkai."

"Mhmm?! Oh, Yes Taehyun?"

"Kai you're spacing out again, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. Of course. Why won't things not be alright?"

"I don't know Kai you tell me."

He locked eyes with his best friend waiting for him to answer because he knows something is on his mind and he is hiding it from him. 

"Taehyun please. I'm really fine. Maybe I'm just worrying about Beomgyu hyung since him and Yeonjun hyung haven't been back since yesterday."

Kai said trying to change the topic to save himself from lying to his bestfriend who is too bright and suspicious about almost everything.

"You're right. I can't contact Beomgyu hyung too."

"How about Yeonjun hyung?"

Teahyun raised an eyebrow from what Kai just said. 

"Yeah? What about Yeonjun hyung?"

"I-I mean... maybe we can contact him and ask him."

"You know there's only one person who has his contact information Kai."

"Uhm...yeah. Maybe he can hel-"

"No."

"B-but Taehyun you're worried about Beomgyu hyung right?"

"Yes, but even if that's the case I still won't ask that tall lunatic to help us."

"But Taehyu-"

"That's my final answer Kai. End of discussion!"

Kai bit his lower lip trying to control himself from getting upset to his bestfriend. He really despises Soobin and Kai can't think of a way for them to reconcile as they both started at the wrong foot. 

"Speaking of the devil."

"Huh?! What?"

Kai looked back and saw Soobin walking on the hallway next to Jungkook and Jimin. All student's greeted them. They bowed their heads as they walked pass them and the three returned gentle smiles to each student's until they reached Taehyun and Kai who are standing on the hallway next to their now empty classroom. 

"Perfect timing Taehyun I was looking for you. I'm glad that you're still here and good to see you again Hueningkai."

"Hello Jungkook hyung, Jimin hyung and S-Soo-Soobin hyung."

He stuttered nervously while saying Soobin's name and the tall boy let out an amused reaction who is now looking directly at him. 

But Taehyun of course decided not to give him the satisfaction.

"Ehem! So, anything I can help you with Jungkook hyung?"

Taehyun stepped forward in front of Kai to break Soobins gaze at him. He also gave him a discreet warning and irritated look. The message on his eyes was clear: stay way from Kai.

Soobin just smirked with his dimples getting visible on his cheeks. 

Kai on the other hand stayed silent before deciding to get back inside their classroom after bidding goodbye to Taehyun and his hyungs because he has some homework to do. 

Taehyun is getting busier since he has a lot of university duties to attend to espcially now that the christmas ball is getting nearer. 

With Taehyun away the tall greedy beast can play. 

*3 hours later*

"Aww~ Finally it's done."

Kai stretched his arms up and yawned. He is done with all his homework. He stayed up alone in the same vacant classroom studying until evening. 

"Wah! Hyuka is so hungry. Hmm? What should Hyuningie eat tonight?"

He said to himself cutely while placing all his things to his bag. Once his done zipping his bag a pair of arms hugged him tightly from behind.

"Ahh! W-wha-"

He quickly looked back and saw a familiar face. 

Someone so familiar that he would love to see everyday. 

"I missed my baby so much!"

"S-Soobin hyung."

"Sorry Kai. I didn't mean to scare I just couldn't stand still anymore after hearing you talk to yourself so cutely like that. My heart can't take it anymore. I was there watching you the whole time, I didn't want to disturb you while you were so focused studying. Aww~ my gum is so cute! Your Soobin hyung want to eat you right now!"

"Huh?! S-Soobin hyung please don't say weird things like that."

"Okay baby. Sorry. Your Soobin hyung just love his cutie Kai so much."

He held his arm and turned Kai around so he would face him then continued hugging him while kissing his cheeks and neck in unison.

"S-Soobin hyung. Ngh. Ah! Wait. Please stop. It tickles."

Kai started gigling and the tall beast decided to tease him more by pinching the side of his waist lightly while he continued to shower him with kisses all over his face and neck. 

"Haa... ah! Hyung Please! Haha! S-stop!"

"Nope. Soobin hyung needs to recharge. He needs his gum to fill his energy up."

Soobin playfully responded back to the poor boy who can't stop giggling and squirming in his arms.

"Hyung ahh~ haha! Seriously... S-sto-"

Kai tilted his head up a little and Soobin accidentally caught his rosy pink lips kissing it soft and quick.

It was indeed a swift one, something that caught them both by surprise.

Both of them froze for a moment before Soobin let go of his gum.

"Oh my~ I-I'm sorry Kai. I wasn't careful. I didn't mean to do tha-"

Kai stopped him from panicking and apologizing with another kiss. 

It was a quick peck on his lips which made his ears turn so red like a tomato and his eyes opened wide by his gums sudden attack. 

"Did you just... kiss me?"

Kai smiled and noded while his cheeks are rosy red from blushing.

"I'm your gum right? Your cutie Kai. So, you don't have to apologize to me hyung."

"Oh my god! Kai stop! You're not allowed to say things like that! That's illegal. I will sue you for being so cute! Come here, I love you so much my gum~"

He pulled him back close to him and embraced him like the most precious and innocent angel he met from earth that he won't let go, not even the gods can take him away to return back to heaven just so they can be together.

He only want Kai. 

He only needs Kai in his life. 

He thought to himself as Kai returned the hug warmly. 

"I want to stay with you like this forever Kai."

"Me too Soobin hyung."

"But we can't."

"Yeah. Just for now hyung."

"Don't worry I'm sure one day Taehyun will understand."

"Yes hyung, let me talk to him about this. About us. Okay?"

"Hmm. Okay baby."

He kissed his lips deep and quick. He doesn't want Kai too feel overwhelmed again with his touch.

This time he will only make him feel safe and loved.

Soobin want nothing but to let everyone in the world know that the boy in his arms is the only person whom he will love forever but he still can't do that.

This pained and saddened him but he can only trust Kai to make his best friend understand.

If things won't work out then that's the time that he will make his move. Right now he have to trust Kai. He have to let him try. 

The two lovebirds carry on embracing each other unaware that a furious Taehyun is looking at them standing at the rear of the door. 

He couldn't believe that his best friend betrayed him. He clenched his fist so tightly almost drawing blood. His body trembling from anger and he feel like tearing up.

"Choi Soobin. I will end you."


	7. Affection

The rose pink light of dawn is now visible in the sky. 

The cold breeze entered the room and lifted up the white voile sheer curtain on the window with a blue coastal sea glass wind chime hanging outside.

Inside can be seen two bodies connected to each other: the younger lad shivered from the uninvited cold wind that passed through the half open window. 

"Mmm..."

Beomgyu shifted his body closer to Yeonjun.

"Hmm? Gyu are you cold baby?"

The beautiful blonde noded lightly with eyes still closed. 

"You should have worn the sweater."

He smiled and looked at the blonde boy who is now cuddled to him. 

"Can I wear it now hyung?"

The younger asked, half awake and half asleep but both eyes are still close. 

"Hmm... Maybe later. Just cuddle with your hyung for now baby. Okay? Come here."

He pulled him closer: connecting their naked bodies trying to provide warmth as he wrapped themselves with a duvet while embracing each other. 

Yeonjun gazed at the sleeping boy before planting a chaste kiss on both of his eyelids then proceeded down to his cheekbones kissing them fondly. 

"Mhmm... H-hyung please. S-still sleepy."

"Yeah. I know baby. I just can't resist this."

He smiled and continued kissing the blonde boy who now has warm and pink cheeks. 

"Still cold my love?"

Beomgyu tilted his head up with eyes still shut to meet Yeonjun's face and he was welcomed with his minty yet warm breath on his face. 

He wondered where'd he got the mints early this morning. The thought of it made him smile. 

"Hmm? I wonder what made my beautiful Gyu smile?"

He bopped his nose to his cheeks and also smiled to himself.

"Nothing hyung. It-It's just... your breath tickles."

He continued smiling with his teeth now visible. Yeonjun looked at him fondly and was delighted with the sight before him. He caresses his cheeks and placed his forehead on his.

He just look too unreal and Yeonjun can't help himself from getting more captivated with the beautiful image lying next to him. 

Him touching his soft skin covered with marks from their love making the night before: on his neck, chest, abdomen and thighs. 

It once again awaken the beast inside of him. 

He remembered how his body reacted the first time they did it. The image of his fingers dissappearing inside Beomgyu's lewd part when he prepared him last night and how he moaned loudly to his mouth when he thrust and unload himself deep inside the beautiful blonde boy's body taking his virginity and making him officially his.

He remembered everything and his body couldn't contain the urge to touch his Beomgyu again. 

He felt needy. 

He needs Beomgyu right now. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving on top of him.

"Ngh! H-hyung?"

Beomgyu felt the weight on top of him and he quickly opened his eyes. 

"J-just let me have you again Gyu."

"B-but hyung I'm still sore and swollen down there. Please."

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

"Hyung I don't think my body can take it."

"Just trust me. Okay?"

"Y-Yeonjun hyung."

He looked up to meet his eyes.

"Just trust me baby. Just trust me."

After saying those words Beomgyu's body once again welcomed Yeonjun inside of him. It felt hot and suffocating. He knew that his body is still sore from last night's passionate activity which made him more sensitive. 

He gasped and tried to push the body away from him because he was once again to overwhelmed with the contact but Yeonjun held both of his hands and placed them on top of his head then he leans down and started kissing him deeply. 

"Ngh...Ha! Hyung please. I-I can't. S-stop."

"Gyu just relax baby. Calm down okay? You're so tight right now."

"I-I cant hyung. Nghh...I-It still hurts."

"Gyu Look at me."

He stopped moving and looked at the boy underneath him.

"Choi Beomgyu, I love you."

Those words took him again by surprise, his body jolted up a bit and his grip on Yeonjun's shaft became tighter.

"G-Gyu. Relax baby. You're sucking me in really hard right now. I might not be able to control myself."

He covered Yeonjun's mouth with his hands.

"O-okay hyung. I get it. Please just stop talking like that. I-It's embarassing."

Yeonjun pulled his hand away gently and kissed them.

"Not with that cute expression again Gyu you know I can't resist that."

He lifted one of his legs up and placed it on his broad shoulder.

"Haa?! W-wait hyun-"

His words were cut after Yeonjun made a quick and deep thrust inside. With his body now sideways giving the older more access inside him he knew that he wouldn't last. 

Yeonjun aligned himself for a better angle to have a great view of his Gyu because he loved admiring his delicate body and silky skin. He smirked to himself and bit his lower lip then continued thrusting quick and deep inside Beomgyu which made the boy moan and started to tear up. One hand holding on to his pillow tightly and the other barely covering his mouth. 

"T-too deep...haa...Slow down. H-hyung pl-please."

"Just a bit more baby."

He started kissing his thighs and continued grinding deep building up a rythm. 

Lewd noises once again filling up the room now as the slushing noise continued and become louder inside the blonde boy. 

"Y-Yeonjun hyung. I-I'm... ahh...C-close..."

He mouthed in between moans. 

Yeonjun paused then placed down the youngers abused thigh before lifting the boy up and making him sit on his lap while he continued thrusting deep inside him.

Now Yeonjun is even deeper inside Beomgyu: his body started to tremble when Yeonjun found and hit his vulnerable spot. He noticed how he suddenly got tighter and decided to thrust the same spot long and deep hitting his prostrate continously.

"Ahh! Hyung...P-please."

"Yes baby? Feeling good?"

Beomgyu noded then the blue-haired boy leaned for a kiss and parted his lips open to slip his tongue inside. He continued twirling their tongue's together while the younger moans to his mouth. 

"S-so close hyung."

"Me too baby."

He started pumping Beomgyu and the blonde boy lost it. Tears kept running down his cheeks with his moans now getting high pitched. His legs wrapped around Yeonjun's waist and his arms hugging his shoulder tightly. He knew that he wouldn't last long anymore. 

Yeonjun broke the kiss and started to thrust faster and deeper now holding Beomgyu's waist in place. 

"Ready baby?"

"Y-Yeonjun hyung... Ahh... H-hyun-!"

Beomgyu throws his head back and came all over his and Yeonjun's stomach. Yeonjun held him tightly while kissing and sucking one of his nipples and pinching the other.

He can feel his Beomgyu twitching wildly gripping on his manhood tighter as he kept releasing his come.

"Gyu you're so beautiful."

He lifted the blonde boy's body up and made one last deep thrust before he crashed his lips on him and released his load. He started to fill him up making sure that every drop of his come goes deep inside the beautiful prince's body. 

"Ngh... Ah! Hyung wait. Not inside again please."

He pulled his body down further and thrusted even deeper in return which caught Beomgyu off guard as he felt himself getting full with Yeonjun's love. 

Both of them started panting hard for a minute then Yeonjun slowly pulled out leaving the younger an empty and sore feeling letting the hot liquid slowly spill out from him. 

"Ngh...Hyung. Yeonjun h-hyung."

"Yes baby? It's okay. Gyu you were amazing. You made hyung so happy. I love you so much."

He kissed his cheeks that are still wet with tears.

"Fuck. I wish I can make you pregnant."

"Huh?! D-don't say that."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"I-I'm not a girl hyung."

"I know which sucks because I'm sure that our babies would look great if I get you pregnant."

"Hyung! Please stop! You're unbelievable."

"Ha? Why? Am I not allowed to imagine things now?"

"Jus-just not that please. Too embarassing hyung."

"Aww... My beautiful Gyu is too pure. I'm sure that you'll become a great wife."

"W-what? Wife?! Hyung stop saying that!"

"Haha! I love you Choi Beomgyu. My wifey~ My love."

He sealed their lips again and carried him across the room on their way to take shower. 

"Oh! Look Gyu. It's almost sunrise."

"Hmm?"

He lifted his head up from Yeonjun's arms and looked outside the window that are now widely open. 

"C-cold. Hyung it's cold."

"I know baby, just bare with me a bit okay?"

"O-okay."

"I want to show you something."

"Hmm?"

"There. Gyu look."

He looked outside and saw the sun slowly rising up from the ocean as if it hid itself there and resting the whole night.

"Ngh! No."

"What's wrong Gyu?"

"R-red. I'm scared."

"Scared? You mean you don't like the color red?"

Beomgyu noded and placed his head back on Yeonjun's arms.

"Oh. Sorry baby I thought you would like this."

"It's okay hyung. I'm sorry too."

"But, can you try looking at it again Gyu? Just one last time baby."

He lifted his head up, looked at Yeonjun's desperate eyes and finally gave in. He shifted his gaze back to the ocean.

"W-what? Oh my god."

"See it now? It's beautiful right?"

He noded with mouth slightly open now.

Yeonjun smirked and quickly pecked his cheeks.

"Make a wish baby."

"Huh? A wish?"

"Yes. Make a wish now."

"Okay hyung."

He held his hands together then closed his eyes to make a wish and Yeonjun swore that he can wake up every morning seeing his Beomgyu do this forever. 

"You're so beautiful Gyu."

He leaned and kissed his hands. 

Beomgyu blushed and also leaned in now looking at Yeonjun's eyes. 

"I wish that we can be together."

"H-hyung?! Aren't wishes supposed to be a secret?"

"Nope. Not to you baby. I'll tell you everything about me so please be honest with your hyung too. Okay?"

He winked and bopped his nose to Beomgyu's. 

"I-I'll try hyung."

"Okay my love. But don't make me wait that long okay?"

"O-okay."

He smiled and continued walking to the bathroom so him and his beautiful Beomgyu could wash up.

The day just started and he still has a lot of things to unfold to the blonde boy in his arms. 

"This day will be magical. I promise."


	8. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update.(╥_╥) I've been busy and the cold weather didn't help too. I'm still sick. Anyway, to make it up to my lovely co-MOA's and readers from other fandoms I give you this new chapter as a Christmas gift. Enjoy! (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡

*tap tap tap*

Taehyun: Beomgyu hyung? Where are you? It's been three days, are you okay?

*Sent*

Kai: We are really worried now hyung. Please contact us asap.

*Sent*

"I wonder when will Yeonjun hyung return him? Did he lock him up to his room? Maybe he doesn't have any plans of returning Beomgyu hyung. Should I call the cops?"

"W-what?! No Taehyun. Calm down. Let's wait for his reply on the groupchat. Okay?"

"Kai it's been three days."

"I know Taehyun, I'm worried and I miss Beomgyu hyung now too but you know that we shouldn't do that."

Taehyun sighed because he hates to admit that Kai is right. If only they are not up against the most powerful student in Waeng university then things could have been easier. He glanced outside the window of the cafeteria looking out to their wide track field with few student's running around and some are playing football until he spot one familiar face.

He quickly stood up, grabbed his books and bid his bestfriend goodbye leaving him with baffled expression. 

"I'll meet you later at 6 in the student council's room. Don't be late."

He dashed after saying those last words to Kai.

"Huh? That's weird. Why is he in a hurry all of a sudden."

Kai looked outside and decided to observe all of the students on the field hoping to find the answer why his best friend suddenly left, then he saw him.

"No way."

His face gone pale after recognizing one familiar individual on the field. He is too good looking not to be recognized anyway. 

"Why are you here? Since when?"

Kai muttered to himself still staring at the same guy playing and laughing with the other student's on the field.

His mind was too preoccupied that he didn't notice the tall beast approaching. His dimpled bright smile was replaced by worry after seeing the concerned look on his gums face. 

He too glanced outside too see where Kai was looking and saw a boy laughing and playing around the field kicking the football to the goal. 

He looked familiar to Soobin and something about his aura doesn't seem right to him. He didn't like what his instincts are warning him about the unknown boy especially the expression on Kai's face.

"What's the matter Kai?"

He glanced in front and saw Soobin frowning. 

"S-Soobin hyung? How- When- Why are you here?"

"Ouch. I missed you so much and that's the first thing that I'll hear my gum say to me. Kai you broke your Soobin hyung's heart."

He said while rubbing his eyes making a fake sniffling sound. 

"No. It's not like that Soobin hyung. Your gum missed you so much too. I was just surprised to see you here all of a sudden. I'm sorry hyung, please don't feel bad."

Soobin looked at him and pout. He knows that Kai is bothered with something but he decided to shrug it off for now. He rested his head on both of his hands placed on the table then leaned closer to Kai signalling him to do something. 

Kai got the hint so he looked around to check if Taehyun is completely gone and luckily everyone but him has already left the cafeteria too, also the staff at the counter is nowhere to be found so he took this chance and leaned closer to give Soobin a kiss. He pecked his lips soft and quick three times with only one meaning: I love you.

His gum smiled happily and two dimples are now visible again on his cheeks. Kai poked both of them softly and giggled. 

"I love you too my gum."

Soobin spoke sweetly not breaking his eye contact to Kai who is shyly smiling with his cute rosy pink cheeks. 

He took his gums hands pecked both of them before he spoke.

"I know this is too sudden Kai but could you meet me after the Christmas ball?"

Kai's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. He then intertwined his fingers to Soobin.

"Yes hyung. I will."

"You promise?"

"Yes hyung, I promise."

Soobin held his face closer and kissed his gum again deeply with both of them smiling in between kisses.

*At the exit near the track field*

"Yang Jeong-in"

The boy immediately turned to look for the person who called his name and spotted only one student behind who is looking straight at him.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later."

He said to his football members and waved goodbye. 

"Kang Taehyun? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me."

"I see. Last time I saw you, you were with that cute kid."

"And last time I saw you, you weren't so nosy about things."

"Haha! Sorry Tae I mean no harm to your best friend besides I'm here for him. Where is he?"

"That's what I want to discuss with you, he is still not back. He is still with Yeonjun hyung."

"Hmm... That might be a problem."

"Any plans?"

He smiled mischevously and clicked his tongue.

"Oh. Do I have a plan? I'm after the devil's precious Beomgyu anyway. Hmm."

"Stop fooling around Jeon-in I have other things to do."

"Haha! Sorry Taehyun. You never change, still as bright and stiff as ever."

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing. I just find that adorable."

"Whatever, I'll go now."

"Oh. Why in such a hurry? You just got here right. Do you mind if we chit chat for just a little bit more."

"Alright. Then start talking."

He grinned.

"Taehyun you know you don't have to be so guard up around me, were friends aren't we?"

"No, were not. HueningKai is my only friend."

"Oh I see. Now I'm offended I thought were friends now since you contacted me first."

Taehyun raised an eyebrow feeling quite irritated to the boy sulking in front of him.

"If you don't have anything important to say then I'm leaving."

He took few steps and turned around giving the boy one last glance before leaving.

"Be careful and don't mess up."

Jeong-in smiled widely and winked at Taehyun.

"Of course besides Wooyoung is on his way now here." 

Taehyun turned quickly now facing him again after hearing the name.

"You mean Jung Wooyoung?"

"Is there any other Wooyoung that you know?"

Taehyun smiled reassuringly.

"None. I'm just making sure I heard that right. Facts and attention to details is important."

"Yes indeed, they are."

"So, that's your plan?"

"Maybe."

Jeong-in grinned again but this time he looked determined and feral.

"I'll let you know once he's here. It won't take long anyway. Who knows maybe he is walking out of the airport now.

"Good. The sooner he get here the better."

"Haha! Geez. I can't wait to see Choi Yeonjun's reaction once he get here. I might crack up."

"Do whatever you want but remember that Beomgyu hyung shouldn't get hurt or else."

"Or else what Taehyun?"

"You'll deal with the consequences."

"And that is?"

"Me. I will be your consequence so you better not mess up."

"Ohh... Scary. You really are serious. I've never seen you like this before Taehyun."

"Because you were never there for me anyway."

Both of them gone silent and Jeong-in's grin disappeared in a flash. 

"Taehyu-"

"Save it. I don't need to hear any of that. Hueningkai is very important to me and right now I need to protect him." 

He paused and smiled bitterly.

"Right. All of this is for Hueningkai. Haha!"

"It's not just that. You are also after Yeonjun hyung right?"

"Of course. That son of a bitch will pay for what she did to my sister. I'll make sure that he will feel the same pain of losing something so important when it was taken away from them. I'll make sure to give him thrice the pain that I felt. 

"Good. Then it's settled. Let me know once Wooyoung is around. I'll give him a proper welcome in Waeng university."

"Hmm. Okay. I hope you don't mind if I tag along when you tour him around."

"What for?"

"Well, let's just say that I don't have anything better to do that day that's why."

"Tsk. Still such a terrible liar."

He paused.

"Yeah. I guess. Something's never change and you still know me too well."

"No. The Jeong-in I know is gone along with all his lies."

"Then I guess I'm his ghost now."

"Probably."

"Then let this ghost make it up to you. I'll do anything to help you for you to trust me again." 

Taehyun just looked at him and nodded before he turned his back and started walking away from him. 

"Taehyun, my friend. Thanks for giving me a second chance."

He muttered to himself and continued walking to the exit.

*At the beach house, one day ago*

"How's the water Gyu? You like it?"

"Yes hyung. It's fine."

He answered while leaning his head on Yeonjun's chest feeling droopy after their passionate activity while the devil pour some warm water to his exposed shoulder and knees caressing them occassionally. 

"Tired baby?"

"A little hyung."

"You can take a nap, I'll wash you up. Okay?"

He kissed his cheeks and hugged him closer though the bathtub was big enough to accomodate atleast four people but here they are with their bodies close to each other. 

"I'll just rest for a bit hyung."

"Sure Gyu. Take your time love."

He held him gently and continued pouring water and caressing it to his delicate body. 

Few minutes passed and he decided to wake up the beautiful blonde from his peaceful sleep. 

He kissed his lips like a princess from a fairy tale that could only be awaken by true love's kiss. Beomgyu slowly opened his eyes adjusting them to the warm light inside the room and looked up to see a very amused blue-haired staring at him. 

He is seatedon his lap wrapped with a white bathrobe while Yeonjun has only a towel covering half of his lower body. 

"I will show you something special."

"How long was I asleep hyung?"

"Not that long baby, just 30 minutes."

"F-for real?! Oh no, I'm sorry hyung."

"It's okay Gyu you were so cute while sleeping besides I get to touch you again."

"What the hel- Hyung stop talking like that."

"I'm not lying Gyu."

"But you don't have to say it. It's embarassing."

"Okay. Okay. I won't do it again."

"Thank you hyun-"

"In one condition."

"Huh? W-what?"

"You have to kiss me but this time I want it on my lips."

"Hyung I really wonder how can you be this bold and shameless all the time?"

"Because I'm King Choi Yeonjun."

He looked into his eyes and sighed then he placed his hands on his chest and started to lean closer slowly. 

He closed his eyes feeling Yeonjun's minty breath now on his lips as he kissed him. 

Beomgyu gave him a kiss that wasn't too quick nor too slow. A kiss that made Yeonjun feel so warm and loved. 

"I love you Gyu."

He whispered to his lips and kissed him back before engulfing him to a hug that the blonde boy returned too.

"Hyung, let's get changed."

"Okay but let's stay like this just a bit more."

Beomgyu nodded though he is still too perplexed with both of him and Yeonjun's actions but one thing is for sure, he doesn't despise the devil anymore. 

He is indeed changing, Beomgyu can feel and see his effort in taking care of him. It's like the devil Yeonjun that he knew before is a whole new different person. He is now the sweetest and most loving hyung that he could ever have.

His touch soothes his feelings and whenever he hears him say his name his heart beats loudly and his body trembles as if a spell has been casted that drawns him to get closer to him: to his Yeonjun hyung. 

"Gyu, want to know a secret?"

Beomgyu looked at him with puzzled expression interrupting his thoughts.

"A secret?"

"Yes."

Yeonjun held his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"You'll see. It's a very special place to me. It's my sanctuary, my own magic Island."


	9. Magic Island

"Okay, just a little bit more."

"Hyung if your taking me somwhere to murder me just admit it now and please burry my body, don't throw me to a pond. Okay?"

"Gyu I'm starting to question now how are you one of the top students with that kind of mind."

"We've been walking for like forever."

"It literally has only been 1 minute love."

"Well, I've never walked this long in the middle of the woods with my eyes covered."

"Geez. Just a bit more scaredy-cat. Were almost there."

"How many more minutes hyung? I might trip me feet on the ground."

"You know I won't let that happen right? I will fight a grass or tree if you trip on its branch."

"W-what the hell hyung."

"That's because I love my Beomgyu."

"H-hyung?!"

He quickly smooched his blushing cheeks. 

"Oh my! Y-you're impossible!"

"Haha! Love you my adorable Gyu."

He chuckled and held his Beomgyu's waist and hand tighter still guiding him carefully in the middle of the woods. 

"Well I got three words for you hyung."

"I love you too?"

"Hyung, that's four. Anyway it's I hate you."

"Aww... I love you too Gyu."

He smooched the same red cheeks again.

"Ah! Whatever! Are we there yet?"

"Yes. Were here baby."

"Can I remove this blindfold now."

"No. Not yet. Just wait here a second. I'll be back Gyu."

He let go of his grip and dashed off leaving Beomgyu with his eyes still covered. 

"Yeonjun hyung?"

No response.

"Hyung can I take off the blindfold now?"

Still no response.

He started to feel scared and have cold sweats.

"Y-Yeonjun hyung?"

His voice cracked along with the dried branch that also cracked few centimeters away from him. He panicked and started to shiver as he was reminded of all the horror movies he've seen with people getting brutally killed in the woods.

"Yeonjun hyung this isn't funn-"

He quickly lift the blindfold and his eyes were succumed by the bright lights surrounding the area.

"Oh. My. God."

He gasped and took few steps forward. His mouth sligltly agape as he is too shock and astonished with what he sees before him.

It is a well-lit carousel up ahead. He looked further and saw an enormous ferris wheel pass it then a chair swing ride and next to it is an inflatable tent. There is also a small red trackless train and a pirate ship.

"Wow~"

"Like it?"

He quickly turn around the voice and saw Yeonjun leaning on a lamp post with both of his hands on his pockets smiling fondly to the blonde boy.

Beomgyu could only answer him with an aggressive nod as he is too astonished and excited with the place.

"I can see that my baby like my magic island."

He started walking towards him, spread his arms inviting the blonde for a hug that he didn't refuse.

"This place is amazing hyung!"

"I know Gyu. This place is really special to me."

He looked to his eyes.

"Like you."

The blonde boy looked up and didn't break their eye contact as he smiled happily with the words that roll out from Yeonjun's tongue.

"I love you Choi Beomgyu."

The blonde blushed so hard after hearing those three words again that he buried his face quickly on Yeonjun's chest.

"H-hyung. Don't do that. Please."

"Pft. Okay."

He giggled as he embraced the boy in his arms with his lips sealed to his forehead making him feel his sincere affection towards him.

"Hyung."

Beomgyu hugged him back as he breath his minty and musky scent on his chest.

"Let's go Gyu. I want to show you something."

"Ha? Isn't it this one."

"I'll show you something even more amazing. It's my favorite place here."

His ears perked up and he smiled brightly too excited and curious with Yeonjun's favorite place among all of it.

"Let's go hyung! Come on! Show me!"

He held both of his hands and started dragging him.

"Okay. Okay baby. Relax."

"Come on! Hurry! Let's go!"

He giggled and Yeonjun couldn't help but feel so drawn to the beautiful blonde even further.

"Geez~ I love you so much."

He muttered and continued walking inside his magic island with Beomgyu by his side.


	10. Arrival

"Promise me you won't get scared."

"Yes hyung."

"And don't look back."

"Don't look back?"

"Gyu promise?"

"Y-Yes hyung. Promise."

"Alright then, let's go."

He followed the figures action before him as he stepped on the ladder attached to the side of the ferris wheel and started climbing it swift and carefully. 

"Come on gyu. Don't tell me you want to backout now?"

He mockingly said to the blonde staring up at him.

"W-what? No way! Wait for me hyung."

"That's my baby."

Yeonjun smirked to himself satisfied with the youngers response. 

"Just keep going till we reach the top."

"Yes hyung."

"I hope you're not afraid of heights!"

"No hyung! I'm fine!"

They yelled at each other while they continue to ascend the ladders. 

"Almost there babe!"

"O-okay!"

Beomgyu yelled back and giggled in between breaths.

While nearing the top they both started to feel the cold breeze as it whistles through the branches of the trees surrounding the area with warm golden bulb lights shining a bit brighter because the sun is almost about to set. 

"Babe give me your hand."

He reached his hand to Beomgyu and helped him get into one of the red carts. 

They sat down both still panting lightly. 

"Hyung I never thought of you as an adventurous type."

"I could say the same to you."

Both of them laughed and rest to catch their breath.

Few minutes passed as they let themselves admire the scenery at the top; the crimson sky before the sunset, city lights gliterring from afar and trees like swaying to the wind before the darkness of the night took over. 

Yeonjun inched closer to Beomgyu and held his hand. The younger looked at him. 

"This is my favorite place. This place belongs to me. I feel so safe and free whenever I'm here Gyu."

Beomgyu nodded and smiled.

"It's beautiful hyung. I've never been this so high up before."

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"I mean I've never been this so high up with someone."

Beomgyu continued staring at his hyung.

"It has always been me, just me alone in this place that I started calling my sanctuary whenever I feel tired and troubled." 

"H-hyung."

"Haha! Sorry Gyu. It's been so long since I felt this happy while being here. Thank you for coming to my life Choi Beomgyu."

Red blush started to spread on the youngers cheeks and crept up to his ears. 

"O-okay hyung. Thank you too. I mean for bringing me here."

Yeonjun looked into his eyes and smile. 

Beomgyu tried to look away but the blue-haired boy held his cheeks and caressed it softly locking their eyes to each other. 

"Choi Beomgyu, I love you. Please stay with me forever."

His thumbs started to brush the smooth pink lips of the younger who is speechless and too awed with the handsome devil before him. 

"H-hyun-"

Before he could call his name Yeonjun already sealed their lips together. 

It was a quick one but enough to make the younger feel all warm and loved. 

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

He inched closer and pecked Beomgyu's rosy cheeks.

"Just promise to take care of me hyung."

He slowly looked up meeting the olders eyes who widened in happiness and surprise as he pulled the beautiful blonde to him engulfing him with a hug.

"Yes Gyu I will. I promise."

Beomgyu returned the hug and smiled contently.

"Thank you Yeonjun hyung."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

*Call answered*

"Where are you? I thought you're already here in Seoul?"

"I was."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I know where they are."

Jeongin stopped typing on his laptop and leaned closer to his mahogany coffee table. 

"Where?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. Only Yeonjun and I know that place."

"Well I guess not anymore since Beomgyu is there."

"For now."

"Hey. Make sure to stick with the plan Wooyoung."

"Yeah I know. Geez~ relax bro I'm not gonna do anything that will harm Yeonjun."

"And Beomgyu."

"Hmm..."

Wooyoung hummed playfully.

"You promised. Remember?"

"Yeah~ Fine. I get it."

"Wooyoung, if anything happens to Beomgyu-"

"Taehyun will hate you."

He finished his sentence.

"I just got him back, I can't lose him again. I still have to clear out a misundetstanding."

"Alright bro. Make sure to do your job well so nobody gets hurt."

"If you hurt Beomgyu or any of them our deal is off."

"You can't scare me."

"Oh yeah? But I know someone who can."

"Do you?"

"Does Soobin know that you are back? Want me to relay a message for him?"

"Haha! Fucker."

"Hmm... Yeah, didn't think so." 

"Yeonjun is mine."

"Yes buddy, he is all yours and the little prince belongs to me."

*Beep*

\- End of the call -


	11. Left behind

*So, this is how it feels like to have someone by your side?  
This feeling is so surreal and uncanny but I wanna live with it.  
It feels so strange and I'm scared because you are changing me.  
I'm so conflicted between escaping or staying with you.  
I don't get this. Not yet.  
Why do I feel scared and safe with you?*

The blonde walked with mind restless from deep thoughts and questions that screams for answers but his lips were too tight to mutter even a single word to the the person that some only looked as a vessel and to some as a devil. He may not know him completely well now but time will give him all the answers. 

"Yeonjun hyung."

The blue-haired boy stopped walking and looked him in the eye. 

"Yes Gyu. What's wrong? You've been really quiet since we left my Magic Island. What is it?"

Beomgyu sighed and held his hands tightly as he lowered his gaze down to his feet. 

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking hyung."

"Thinking? About what?"

Yeonjun's gaze became stern. 

"About us. It's just that everything happened so fast. I'm starting to feel overwhelmed hyung. I'm sorry."

Both of them gone silent and didn't utter a word. Only the light breeze and the mild splashing of waves from the sea echoed through the silence. 

"I understand."

He looked up at him. 

"It's my fault Gyu. I guess I'm being selfish again."

Yeonjun chuckled awkwardly and took his hands out of Beomgyu's grip to place in his jeans pockets. 

"You know I really like you right?" 

Beomgyu didn't respond and remained staring at the tall blue-haired boy before him. 

"I just can't seem to hold back whenever I'm with you and I start to blabber things without thinking it through. This may sound stupid and impulsive but that's just me whenever I'm with you. Stupid right? Haha!"

He laughed nervously.

"Gyu, I'm not asking you to return my feelings yet but I want you to at least trust me. I'll wait until you are ready to love me. I promise."

The blonde smiled and nodded. Yeonjun's words soothed his heart and put his mind at ease somehow. 

"Yes hyung. Thank you. You promise to take care of me too right?"

"Of course." 

He closed in and embraced the smaller figure feeling his warmth. 

"Let's hurry back now, I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too hyung."

The silhouette of the lighthouse and cottage are now visible from the distance but there was something else next to it; a man and car facing their direction. 

"Who the hell is that?"

Both of them didn't move, Beomgyu can feel Yeonjun body tensed up.

"Yah! Who are you?!"

He shouted to the man who remained standing still.

"Choi Yeonjun is that you?"

He didn't answer back instead he looked back at Beomgyu who is as confused as him. 

"It's me Jjuni. It's Wooyoung." He shouted back. 

"Ha?! Wooyoung?" 

Yeonjun let out a surprise and happy shriek. He let go of Beomgyu's hand and ran quickly to the person upfront. 

"Oh man, I missed you so much it is really you!" 

He embraced the blonde boy and the younger one who was left behind felt a slight pang in his chest as he watches Yeonjun happily embracing a man he has never met before. Yeonjun never mentioned another friend beside Soobin and it's not like they've known each other for a while now which made him felt so distanced again from him. 

"When did you come back? Why didn't you call me and how did you know I was here?"

"Woah! Calm down with your questions Jjuni."

"Jjuni? He calls Yeonjun hyung that way. It seems like they are really close." Beomgyu whispered to himself while nearing the two. 

"Look at you! You are rocking that blue hair! Haha!"

"Of course! I always look cool."

They continued laughing and praising each for some time before Yeonjun finally introduced Beomgyu. 

"Oh! Sorry I almost forget, Wooyoung meet Beomgyu and Beomgyu meet Wooyoung. He is my childhood friend, he just got back in Korea."

Wooyoung smirked and offered his hand for a handshake. 

"Beomgyu. I see. It's nice to finally meet you."

*To finally meet me? What does he mean?*

Beomgyu took his hand to shake his and he can't help but feel intimidated with the boy's cold stare at him.

*Something is off, no! Everything seems off about him. Why is he staring at me like that?*

"I'm Jung Wooyoung."

"Hello, I'm Choi Beomgyu. Nice to meet you hyung."

"Oh cutie~ Come here."

He suddenly engulfed the blonde boy with a bear hug that caught both Beomgyu and Yeonjun by surprise."

*Oh! You're so tiny and cute I bet you will still look pretty when you cry. I can't wait to see that sight.*

"Yah! Wooyoung stop it!"

Yeonjun break the hug and pulled Beomgyu close to him. 

"Hey don't be like that to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jjuni. I just got a little excited because our dongsaeng is so cute."

"Yeah, I know that's why I made him mine."

His smile disappeared but he was quick to cover his annoyance with a laugh. 

"Aigoo~ Don't tell me you guys are you know~ dating or something?"

"What if we are?"

Yeonjun answered in a dead tone. 

This time Wooyoung can't hide the anger building up inside him as he cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly. 

"I guess I need a lot of catching up to do then. Well, tell me about it over dinner what do you say Jjuni?"

"Okay. That's my original plan anyway. Let's go Gyu."

Yeonjun reached for Beomgyu's hand but Wooyoung blocked the younger from taking it as he sneaked his arm around Yeonjun's broad shoulder and drag him to his car. 

"Okay! Great! I saw a seafood restaurant while on my way here. Let me drive you there guys."

"It's fine Wooyoung, I can driv-"

"Shhh..."

Wooyoung placed his finger on Yeonjun's lips to stop him from talking and leaned closer. 

"Jjuni it's on me. Okay?"

He winked and grinned at Beomgyu. 

*He is mine and I'm taking him back just you wait.*

He placed his arm again around Yeonjun and escorted him to the passengers side of his car. He even placed the seat belt for him. 

"I'm not a child Wooyoung."

"Yeah~ yeah~ Oh, Gyu you don't mind seating alone at the back right?"

*Duh!*

"No hyung, I don't mind."

Beomgyu smiled back and entered the car. 

Yeonjun reached for Beomgyu's hand and kissed it. 

"You okay there? I can just seat at the back too with you if you wan-"

"No, it's totally fine besides you and Wooyoung hyung have a lot of catching up to do."

"You sure baby?"

He smiled and nodded. 

"Thanks for understanding"

Yeonjun gave his hand another smooch before letting go and faced the road. 

"Since you two are done flirting I guess we can go now. Oh, Beomgyu don't forget your seat belt. You know~ I don't want my precious dongsaeng to get hurt."

"Not on my watch."

"Yeah right."

Wooyoung grinned sinisterly and started the engines of his car. 

"Wooyoung is back motherfuckers! I'm back!"


	12. Vanquished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ OMG! Two more days before TXT Eternity comeback and the end of The dream chapter era. Wahhhh!!! TT_TT
> 
> So, I decided to make things a little complicated. I mean, stories are more fun to read with a bit of drama. haha! Please understand that I don't mean to torture Beomgyu but it's so fun to tease his character in the story. Please forgive me. 
> 
> I think it's a good vibe though since TXT will also be back with a dark concept. (X_X)

* * *

* * *

"Yah! Choi Beomgyu!"

Taehyun yelled which made his best friend yelp in surprise before they run ahead and engulfed the tiny figure in a tight hug with all of them almost stumbling flat on the ground and barely managing to keep their posture because finally, their friend is back. The blonde couldn't resist giggling at the two boys in his arms making him flustered and quite giddy.

"Hyung I thought you secretly eloped with Yeonjun hyung."

"Wha-"

Beomgyu whacked the teasing Hueningkai with the book on his shoulder lightly after walking passed the gate still giggling and Beomgyu answering all the questions that they threw at him especially Taehyun. Clearly, both of them were so worried about the newly transferred student who happens to disappear with the well-known school devil but also utterly shocked to find out that he returned unharmed and in one piece. They may be aware of how fond Yeonjun is with the little prince but this won't hinder their doubts and concern for their friend.

"You guys go ahead, I have to meet Jungkook hyung first and another new student."

Hueningkai and Beomgyu exchanged glances at each other dumfounded.

"His name is Jung Wooyoung."

Taehyun grinned and walked to the hallway that is starting to get packed with the other students before disappearing completely from his friend's sight. The air started to feel heavy and Hueningkai looked perplexed with the blonde's reaction but chose to stay silent as they wandered a bit more before reaching their classroom that is surprisingly still half-empty.

"Did we arrive too early today? Where is everybody?" Beomgyu heard the curious youngster but was too distracted with his thoughts to respond. He placed his bag down and sat on his chair silently before sighing to himself. He looked outside and the image of Yeonjun and Wooyoung resurfaced again that gave him an unnerving pang in the chest something that is too unfamiliar and infuriating.

** _(1 day ago) _ **

"Could you stop feeding me Wooyoung I'm not a child."

The blue-haired boy said with a deadpan expression starting at the mischievous man in front of him who only countered his words with winks and flirty smiles, something that was too distasteful for Beomgyu to see. He stopped munching on his food the moment that Wooyoung lifted his fork and despite Yeojun's protest to not be fed he still bites the food that his best friend set out to him.

The quick smirk and eyes shooting daggers directed to him were left unnoticed by the blonde after he fed Yeonjun right before his eyes. He started to feel annoyed, he grabbed his chopsticks and shoves a piece of webfoot octopus on top of his Sundubu-jjigae to his mouth instead to conceal the burn in his chest. This is the least he can do to distract himself and to not look too overblown by the silver-haired boy who is clearly with ill-intentions. 

_Calm down Choi Beomgyu, he is his best friend. _

_But why is he giving me that sinister look all the time?_

_And why does he make me so anxious? _

_It's not like this is a competition over Yeonjun's attention. I don't get it. _

_What is his deal?_

_Besides, Yeonjun is my-_

Beomgyu paused and coughed loudly as he almost chokes on the spicy soup he slurped which is now tingling in his throat after he earned himself a concerned look from the blue-haired devil who shifted quickly around the table closer to him not minding the deadly glare that Wooyoung is now sending to him. Yeonjun offered him a glass of water and started tapping his back lightly and it helped him to calm down and stop the tears pooling from his eyes. 

"Gyu, are you okay?"

He nodded and sip more water to wash the spicy itch in his throat. 

"I- I don't think I can eat any more seafood hyung."

Yeonjun turns his gaze to every seafood dish on the table before gazing back to him. 

"Don't tell me you are allergic to seafood?"

Beomgyu didn't respond but turned his head from side to side and smiled bitterly as he coughed once more to relieve himself from the slight itch of the aftermath incident. 

"For god's sake Gyu, don't force yourself to eat something that will make you uncomfortable especially the ones that will trigger your allergies. That's bad for you!"

Yeonjun raised his voice petrifying the other two boys with him, the blonde felt smaller beside him and very intimidated. He couldn't find the right words to say to him as his body started to tremble before a warm sensation replaced it at a speed of light. 

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to raise my voice. You just made me worried. I'm sorry."

He whispered to him as he pecks his locks lightly while caressing his back and tightens the hug. Beomgyu raised his arms and ready to envelop the lad but was cut off by the ringing sound of the bell. 

"Excuse me. Can I get the menu again, please? I want to get some dessert." 

Wooyoung said half shouting to get the waiter's attention as if ringing the bell isn't enough to put him in the spotlight. 

"I think our dongsaeng should have some too considering that he almost choke to death with his seafood soup."

He smiled sweetly but the glint of hatred in his eyes towards Beomgyu was still visible. 

_Asshole!_

The blonde cursed in his head wishing he could punch the gut out of the silver-haired nuisance. 

"Maybe we should eat something cold. Do you want some ice cream Gyu?"

He peeked at the menu and started looking at the flavors available. 

"How about you try some mint choco ice cream?"

He gasped before answering no to Yeonjun. 

"Oh! Yeah! That's our favorite! Mint choco ice cream rocks!"

Wooyoung cooed as he moved his seat closer to Yeonjun to give him a high-five.

_So annoying!_

"I'll have mint choco as well then."

Yeonjun's ears perked up with his eyes gone wide as he smiled amusingly to Beomgyu who gave him a close-mouthed smile. 

The taste wasn't so bad after all, Beomgyu thought to himself as he scooped the ice cream again on his spoon and starting to indulge the sweet and minty sensation on his mouth not noticing the fond smile and look of Yeonjun beside him. If people could melt from his stare Beomgyu could have been all splattered on the floor. 

Seeing how Yeonjun is taking every moment to adore the blonde Wooyoung decided to make a move on his best friend again. Giving up is not in his vocabulary anyway, he is one hell of a competitive man with the tendency of turning to a psychopath. 

"Yah! Yeonjun, say ahh~"

He placed the spoon close to his mouth and before Yeonjun could even protest the ice cream was already placed inside his mouth. Wooyoung seemed happy with the sour expression on Beomgyu's face but he wasn't satisfied yet. He pulled the spoon out and intentionally trailed it on Yeonjun's side lips down to his chin which earned him a low grunt. 

Yeonjun grabbed some tissues but Wooyoung stopped his hand from wiping the ice cream smeared to his face as he leaned forward and licked his chin up to the side of his lips that surprised both the blue-haired boy and the blonde. Next, he grabbed his chin quickly to stop him from talking and wipe it with the tissue that Yeonjun had on his hand before straightening his back to his seat. 

"What the hell Wooyoung?!"

"Huh? Why? I did that too when we were kids."

This made Beomgyu stood from his seat and ran to the restroom. That sight pained him and hearing how close Yeonjun was with someone before. He didn't like the feeling of him getting hurt and intimidated by someone that used to be with Yeonjun longer than him. It felt suffocating and he hated how he is thinking stupidly of himself over someone who is a close friend of Yeonjun. He started to question if Yeonjun is acting this nicely to Soobin too or to anyone that he knew longer than Beomgyu. What if he mistook his feelings to Beomgyu as a friend too? What if he only sees Beomgyu as a special friend instead? What if these are all games to him knowing that he is a school bully? The blonde started to get drown by negative thoughts as he clenched his trembling fist down to the marbled sink before feeling a warm hand on his shoulder. He gasped for air and sighed lowly not lifting his face up, he knew who was behind him but he didn't have the courage to face him especially now that his mind is so confused. 

"Gyu?"

His shoulders shrugged a little as a response. 

"Choi Beomgyu?"

Yeonjun called again but he still didn't answer, tears threatening to fall down so he decided to close his eyes. 

"Babe?"

Yeonjun placed his arms around his slim waist and pulled him for a hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder while he breathes in on his scent and occasionally pecks his nape which sends light shivers to the younger's spine. 

"Wooyoung is just messing around. I already talked to him. Please don't get mad at him. He is quite playful sometimes." 

Beomgyu nodded with eyes still shut. 

"Gyu."

"Hmm?"

He finally answered. 

"Could it be that you run here because you are jealous?"

This made him turn around with mouth and eyes wide open in shock. 

"I-I'm not!"

He stuttered as the red tint on his cheeks crept up to his ears. 

"Sure?"

Yeonjun said teasingly as he pulled him again for a hug and pecked his nose. 

"Of course! Why would I be jealous? He is your best friend anyway."

He fired back looking away with a pout and before having enough time to rebel against the devil his lips were already sealed by his. The kiss was quick and deep but enough to make the blonde's knees feel weak. 

"Okay baby. If you say so."

Yeonjun pinched his rosy cheek and intertwined their hands as they stepped out of the restroom with Beomgyu's face even more flushed than before. 

"Beomgyu hyung?"

He felt multiple little taps on his shoulder before he slowly snapped back to reality. He turned around and saw Kai's brown doe eyes staring at him. 

"Y-yeah? What is it Kai?"

"Nothing much hyung. You've gone so silent after Taehyung left."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit tired."

He lied and laughed awkwardly. 

"I see. Also, your blushing so I just want to know if everything's okay?"

"Huh? No, everything is totally fine. You've got nothing to worry."

He smiled again but his eyes caught a quick sight outside and shattered his heart to a million tiny pieces. He saw Wooyoung and Yeonjun walked pass their classroom with his arms around him and them chatting happily. He saw the wide smile on Yeonjun's face. From what he remembered Yeonjun will never miss a day in school that he won't stop by the door of his first-class to wink at him or sometimes give him a flying kiss, but this time he didn't do it. He left without even sparing a single glance at him. 

"Who was that?"

Hueningkai spoke which snapped Beomgyu back to his senses fighting the urge to run after Yeonjun because why would he when he has been wishing for him to leave him alone. 

_Is he tired of me?_

_Is he finally bored of me?_

_Is that why he didn't look at me?_

_This is good right? I'm finally free from him._

_But- _

_Why does it hurt to see him happy with Wooyoung?_

_Why is it not me?_

_Does he really like me or is this part of his bullying?_

"Thank god I made it."

Taehyun said as he sat on his desk and turned around Beomgyu. 

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Your face is a bit red."

"Yeah, I also noticed the same thing since earlier."

Hueningkai added. 

"I-It's nothing. Really. I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

He answered almost whispering the last word. 

The two youngsters exchanged glances and decided not to ask any more questions to Beomgyu. It's obvious that he is not in the mood to talk and they don't want him to feel uncomfortable so keeping their silence would hopefully ease up the tension that the blonde is feeling before the first period starts. 

The day ended quicker than expected and as bad as the day starts for Beomgyu it ended painfully bad as well. Yeonjun didn't show up at his last period, no message from him too. He left school annoyed and confused. 

"Where are you?"

He murmured walking slowly on his way home while tapping on the screen of his phone switching from one song to another when he suddenly got knocked down on the sidewalk sending his phone flying on the road before getting run over by a car and destroyed. 

"Oh no!"

He stood up quickly and run to the road only for his arm to be pulled back to the side. 

"What are you doing? Do you want yourself to get killed?"

The unknown man wailed at him. 

"My phone." 

He didn't pay attention to the person who is still holding his arm because his eyes are fixated on the crashed phone being run over by several other vehicles. 

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and bumped to you accidentally."

He looked at him as the words slowly registered in his head feeling less distracted from his sad thoughts. 

"What? You knocked me down! Look what you've done to my phone."

He snarled now fully annoyed and irritated, this made him take out his grip from Beomgyu's arm as he draws a few steps back. 

"Whoah! Calm down. I'm really sorry okay Beomgyu."

Beomgyu's brows raised a little after hearing his name. 

"Did you just- Wait. Why do you know me? Who are you?"

He took another step forward looking more pissed than ever. The young man put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender so that the blonde won't throw a punch to his face. 

"Wait. I can explain. I'm Jongin by the way. We go to the same university. I'm one of Taehyun's friends."

He said quickly halting Beomgyu from charging forward. 

"You? But I never saw you in school nor with Taehyun besides I'm aware that Hueningkai is his best friend."

The name mentioned surely hit bad to his ego but Jongin made sure not to show any remorse so he could carry on with the plan. 

"We are both transferred students but unlike you, I know most of the students now including you."

"And why is that?"

Beomgyu crossed his arms still not convinced with the man's identity. 

"I'm not really in the position to say this but since both of us are newly transferred students I think it's better if I tell you what they are saying about you and Yeonjun."

The blonde expression hardened, he is not sure if he wants to hear what Jongin will say because basing from his expression and tone clearly it isn't something pleasant. 

"Tell me what?"

He said feeling proud that his voice didn't tremble and betray him.

"I'm sorry if I have to tell you this right now given the circumstances, but I believe you have every right to know this because I can feel that you are a good person Beomgyu. "

He didn't respond and waited for him to finish bracing himself for the coming painful impact. 

"Everyone is saying that you are Yeonjun's new toy."

The blonde's expression went blank and it felt like the air got knocked down to his lungs and a painful burn to his heart arose suffocating him as he fights the urge to scream and cry out of frustration. He doesn't want to believe this man because they only just met but with the way Yeonjun neglected him today, there's a voice in his head that sends a warning signal that maybe he should trust him and believe what he said. 

"It's up to you if you want to believe me or not but as Taehyun's friend you deserve to know the truth and you deserve to be treated better. Please believe me Beomgyu."

Jongin stepped forward closer to him but this time it is Beomgyu who is drawing steps backward too overwhelmed with hurt and confusion. 

"Hey, you okay?"

He cupped Beomgyu's cheeks.

_*Snap*_

_Photo_ saved

Beomgyu slapped the hands away and draw a few more steps backward. 

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Jongin put his hands up again acting defeated. 

"J-just replace my phone. Don't think that I will let you off so easily."

He glared at him and picked up his earphones lying on the sidewalk. 

"Don't worry I plan to really replace your phone. Again, I'm sorry Beomgyu. Also, about what I said earlier if you want to talk about it-"

"No."

He said abruptly shushing the boy. 

"Okay, I understand."

"Just give me the phone tomorrow."

"Where?"

"In the library. Meet me there at 3 pm tomorrow."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful on your way home."

He left and continued jogging in the opposite direction while Beomgyu rushed back to his condo. The moment he slammed the door behind him he leaned back and started sobbing, he slowly slides down and curled up like a ball embracing his knees while crying his heart out. 

"Why me? Why? I hate you Yeonjun. I hate you."

He continued sobbing as his lips trembled while calling out his name. 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this update at 2 am  
I hope you guys like it, sorry if it's a bit angsty  
>_<


	13. Cypher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit of violence in this chapter.  
*Deep breaths*  
Here we go!

* * *

* * *

"Liar."

One word and it cut him deep. Just a single word and his knees felt limp but he didn't dare move closer to the blonde boy who is sobbing his heart out in front of him. He wanted to caress those flushed cheeks and wipe the tears away but he didn't dare for he is the reason of his pain.

Just a moment ago he was furious to see him talking with another boy who's only intention is to give the replacement of his phone because of an unfortunate encounter that they had yesterday. The atmosphere in the room was already heavy the moment that he stepped into the library with his mischievous friend who wears an amused smile after seeing Jeongin and Beomgyu. He knew exactly what is happening and this made him feel so giddy and excited knowing that things will escalate quickly from bad to worse. This is the inevitable turn that he has been waiting for, this is his chance to finally crash the little prince as he poisons his best friend's mind of jealousy from the picture that he has sent to him anonymously stirring his anger and possessiveness. 

The image could give anyone the wrong impression with how close the distance of their faces was and how it was taken at the right angle but Yeonjun knows better not to jump into conclusion though his temper is running out he tried to subside the burning anger in his veins to face the person that he cherishes the most: Beomgyu. 

Questions thrown to both of them after he showed the picture sent anonymously until he was satisfied to hear that it was all but a misunderstanding, he felt relieved but it only lasted for a short moment when it was the blonde boy who started interrogating him. He denied everything at first but with Jeongin and Wooyoung being present with them things got out of hand and Yeonjun's excuses all turn incapacitated until he finally admitted the truth. 

The truth that Beomgyu wished wasn't true, the truth that he wished he could unhear. The truth was Yeonjun never meant to fall in love with his supposed to be new toy. Tears flooded his eyes as he can no longer bear the hurt and betrayal that he felt from the person whom he thought would finally help with his healing. The fact that Yeonjun is now special to him and the person who is slowly helping him to open up with the cruel world just to be shattered to pieces is what hit him hard the most. 

"I can fix this. Please believe me."

They stood there in the library where everything started; both hurt and conflicted with emotions and not caring at the other two presence who stand there together with them; one who can't barely hide the smug on his face and the other one who is maintaining an emotionless facade. 

"You can't. I shouldn't even have listened to you before. You are just like them; like my parents and everybody else. You only care about yourself. Everything is a game to you. Even me, You said you would take care of me but-"

"Beomgyu, please listen to me I-"

"Just stay away from me and don't you dare threaten to hurt my friends or else I will leave this school. I will leave this place for good. Just go back and have fun as the infamous devil that you are Choi Yeonjun!"

The blonde run away as fast as he could leaving Yeonjun not missing a glimpse of the pained reaction on his face that twitches his heart excruciatingly, what used to be the only place that is his safe haven is now the place that he wished to disappear forever. 

He continued running in the hallway ignoring a few students who saw him sniffling and wiping a few traces of tears on his face when a firm grip held his wrist and pulled him tightly for a hug. It felt warm and calming but the figure was strange to him. He cursed on his mind as he imagined that it was Yeonjun who was holding him protectively, but it wasn't. He gazed up and was met with a familiar face who is staring at him with brows furrowed and eyes full of sadness. 

"Let's go see your friends Beomgyu. I will call Taehyun."

Jeongin spoke and he can only respond with a hug because he was fighting another urge to cry harder. He was once again pulled with a warm embrace and the devil saw it all. His steps were fast and erratic but Wooyoung stopped him, blocking him few feet away from the other two until they resumed walking and descending down the stairs to leave the building. 

"Get out of the way Wooyoung!"

He yelled making the other student's squirm in a hurry, too terrified with the provoked school devil. 

"No, I won't. You need to stop this man. That blonde isn't even worth it, what are you even so worked up for anyway. This is not you at all Yeonjun."

"You don't get it Wooyoung! Get out of my way!"

He snarled back and tried to push forward earning a punch from his best friend. 

"Yeah? Have you lost your mind? Who the fuck is he anyway and what did he do to you? Are you going soft now Yeonjun? Are you going back to your pathetic self again? Do you remember what happened to you when you showed this side of you? Do you remember how you got hurt and how people used you for it? Do you want that to happen again you fucking loser?"

The last word triggered him as his vision darkened and he launched forward forgetting that the person he pinned down to the ground and beating continuously is none other than his best friend. 

"Who the fuck are you calling loser? I'm going to kill you bastard!"

He punched him again when suddenly his whole body was lifted up by another figure behind him causing him to shriek lightly. 

"Put me down you son of a bitc-"

"Yeonjun hyung please stop!"

The deep voice cut him off as he steadily gains his consciousness back, panting slowly as he recognized first the frail boy trembling in front who clutches on his duffel bag tightly and the tall student behind him who placed him down carefully while still engulfing him securely with a bone-crushing embrace.

"S-Soobin."

"Yes hyung. It's me. What happened here?"

He let go of Yeonjun as he took few deep breaths and crouch down to the beaten Wooyoung offering his hand for help but he only gave him an amused grin back denying his help and standing up on his own.

"We were just messing around. You have nothing to worry about Soobin."

"If you want to have a good beating just ask."

He crossed his arms and gazed furiously at him. 

"I know how you feel about me Soobin but I don't have time for you right now besides we both know that I'm a tough guy, few punches like this won't kill me. So, Yeonjun you are forgiven."

He laughed and started clapping his hand earning a disgusted look from Soobin and a horror look from Hueningkai. Yeonjun on the other hand wiped the blood from the cut on his lips and ignored him.

"Oh, who's this? Hey cutie, I'm Wooyoung. Nice to meet you."

He extended his right hand for a handshake but Soobin slaps it and pulled the petrified boy behind him. 

"Don't you fucking touch him!"

"Ohh... still so possessive. That's so you Soobin. You haven't changed at all."

He laughed once more. 

"You too. Still acting like a dog following Yeonjun hyung like a bitch in heat."

He smiled mockingly.

"Fuck off!"

His loud laugh was replaced by clenched jaw and gritted teeth with anger. 

"Damn, you still get in my nerves Soobin. What do I do with you?"

Soobin only scoffed and smiled wider with his two dimples even more visible now. 

"Thanks for the compliment, you look better with a frown. Seeing you suffer makes me happier."

"You piece of shit!"

He bawled his hand ready to hit the taller man who is expecting the blow as he pushed the younger lad behind him on the side quickly and changed to his combat stan when a shout echoed through the hallway. 

"Enough!"

Two bodies froze and halted from the fight. 

"I'm fucking done here."

Yeonjun placed both of his hands to his jacket and started walking away only to be chased and followed by Wooyoung after glancing back and giving Soobin the middle-finger that the taller lad just spits on. 

* * *

"Where are you? Meet me at the school gate now."

_Message sent._

"Who is this?"

"Wow! Seriously Taehyun you didn't save my number again?! It's Jeongin."

"I forgot. Anyway, I can't meet you right now."

"I'm with Beomgyu."

"What?"

"Things didn't go exactly according to our plan."

"What happened?"

"I can't explain here. Just meet us right now. Please."

Taehyung rushed to the school gate as soon as his class was done, there he saw Jeongin holding Beomgyu in his arms facing the other side. His body went rigid as his chest thunder with unwelcomed pain inviting a sad past that he could never erase in his memory. 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will reveal what happened in the past, between Jongin and Teahyung.  
Also, prepare for a big fight and some revelation about Yeonjun and Soobin too.


	14. Divulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that a lot of readers would check this one out.  
I'm beyond happy right now. (TT_TT)
> 
> So, I decided to give a quite long update for this chapter to show my gratitude.♥  
Get ready for some revelation!  
Here we go!
> 
> Warning: A bit of violence in this chapter.

* * *

* * *

"Just hide here while I distract them, once we are out of sight run away as fast as you can and don't look back."

The boy with big dark brown eyes whispered those words while staring at the newly transferred student who is trembling from fright since he has been the ideal target of their seniors to bully. Every day felt like hell from spilled milk on his hair to candy wraps and cigarette butts in his bag and worse is a piece of chewing gum on his chair that would stick to his uniform.

The poor kid with thick glasses and braces occasionally run errands for his seniors to lessen the torment that they set out to him in school. Days turn to weeks and he can no longer take it, teachers were good-for-nothing and other students turn a blind eye whenever he reports the seniors exploiting him so he decided to break free on his own unaware that someone was silently watching him contemplating on how he could help the poor lad until that day finally happened. 

"No, don't go, please. They will hurt you when they catch you."

He begged and tugged on his sleeve. 

"**If **they catch me."

The braver student corrected putting emphasis on the first word exhibiting a reassuring smile while caressing his hand without breaking eye contact which somewhat put him at ease lulling his tremors. 

_"The fuck did that hermit go?"_

_"I'm going to dump his head on the toilet once I get him!"_

_"Keep looking around I'm sure that scrawny is just around here somewhere."_

Three senior hissed that they both overheard as they remained crouched down underneath the bleachers in the school field. 

"Here, wear this and give me your bag. On the count of three run straight to that direction and hide in the park."

He put on a baseball cap to him and switched their bags then bolt to the field catching all the seniors' attention as they scamper after him. He immediately sprinted out of the field once all of them vanish from the tall buildings with heart-pounding fast and tears threatening to fall down from his eyes too scared and concern with the boy who helped him escape. 

He continued running and never looked back with his mind clouded with visions of them possibly tailing behind him or worse catching up to the other boy and being beaten up. He reached the park and his knees involuntarily knelt down to the ground too exhausted from all the adrenaline and anxiety that he is feeling.

He continued panting heavily without noticing the heavy footsteps behind him until he reached him and tapped on his shoulder earning a low shriek as he twitches upfront. 

He felt relieved and tears started plummeting his eyes after seeing a familiar face with a wide smile. 

"Hey, you okay?"

He asked and offered his hand. 

"Y-yeah. But, how did you get awa-"

He reached for his hand and got up immediately. 

"Those hags will never catch up on me, I can run really fast."

He snickered and pant lightly.

"I-I was so scared and worried about you but thank you, thank you so much for helping me."

He engulfed him with a hug settling his head on his shoulder as his tears started to damp the other boy's uniform. The other returned the embrace and run a few circles behind his back to calm him down. 

"The name is Taehyun by the way."

He looked up with traces of tears all over his cheeks and smiled. 

"Thank you Taehyun, I'm Jeongin."

Things didn't go smoothly after that day as the seniors still hunt him in school but it became manageable than the previous once as Taehyun continued helping him to escape from them. He is one of the brightest students in their school, a teacher's favorite so he had authority, harming him means feud with the faculty members and school representatives. Most students respect and admire him for his intelligence and manners and Jeongin started to look up to him as his role model. 

They became closer and started studying together after school, all moments that they spent together with him was priceless but he couldn't help but wonder why a good student like Taehyun would help him, he tried to steer clear of asking Taehyun his reason for helping him but the other was quick-witted to read his actions so he disclosed why he is constantly saving him from the school bullies without waiting for the question.

It was the unfair system in their school, especially to the wealthy and smart students. Teachers and students favor the rich and smart students whichever is beneficial to them, Taehyun understands the cycle so well that he despises it.

He knows that Jeongin is a smart boy but too shy and isolated from the rest, these are also the reason why he became an easy target for the bullies because of his lack of friends and socialization skills so Taehyun helped him to break his walls and started involving him in school activities that made him interact and manifest his talent to make new friends. 

Taehyun was happy to see Jeongin finally breaking out from his comfort zone after months of staying close to him, protecting him and leading him on school life, he felt a strong sense of accomplishment when he signed up for the football team which he never thought that he had a talent with, sadly the uneasiness never left him because the threat is still lurking around their school preying on the weak and waiting to strike. 

* * *

A year passed and both of them are now in 9th grade, the seniors that used to trail on Jeongin has moved to a different high school, he became too at ease and oblivious lowering his guard down inviting the danger that will fall upon him.

During winter break, Jeongin invited Taehyun to hang out and went skiing in Gangwon-do. The two booked a round trip shuttle bus to go there and enjoyed skiing together for the first time in Alpensia Ski Resort, they also rented a sled and talked about their other plans for the holiday. Since Jeongin's parents live overseas Taehyun suggested that he celebrate Christmas and New Year's day with his family which he gladly accepts.

They spent the whole day at the resort and went back to Seoul after the sunset, both too exhausted from the trip and activities they had for the day. 

After arriving back they stopped at a convenience store to grab some hot drinks and decided to walk to the bus stop. On their way there they crossed an empty alleyway that they didn't mind strolling on because of the warm bright light from the lampost standing side by side of the street. It was a chilly evening, below 0 °C and the two were giggling from the cold with footsteps being erratic when a strong cold breeze gust to their faces halting their movement then followed by a snowflake. 

"It's snowing!"

Jeongin exclaimed out of excitement. 

They both looked up and raised their hands to catch the freshly fallen snow, how can simple water particles that fall down from the sky make someone feel so special? 

_Special._

_Is it the snow or the person I'm with?_

Jeongin gazed down and looked at the boy standing next to him still catching the snow on his hands smiling like a child covered by the crimson light illuminating all of his beautiful facial features. He stared at him imprinting the beautiful smile that saved him out of his misery as his heart started beating fast and blush crept to his cheeks up to the tip on his nose and ears. He didn't know if it was the cold or his embarrassment after Taehyun caught him staring causes him to blush so hard. 

"I think we should head back now since it's late and it's getting colder."

Taehyun smiled and gestured to continue walking, Jeongin nodded and started wrapping the scarf higher almost covering half of his face because he is still blushing madly.

They walked slowly coincidentally bumping to each other with the back of their hands brushing quickly sending shivers like thunderbolts running to Jeongin's veins that made his heart restless from thumping faster every time he snatches a quick glance at the boy only to be caught by his big brown orbs over and over again. He felt uneasy but he couldn't help not glancing back, he was too beautiful under the snowy evening filled with street lights, he looked too surreal unknowingly that the boy he started to become fond of reciprocates the same feeling but they are both too naive to divulge to their feelings. 

No words were spoken as they continued marching through the empty alleyway before Jeongin stumbled down to the ground, head feeling hazy as he gasped for air and tasted sultry damp on his mouth. His vision went blurry and before he could process and fully gain his consciousness the image of the boy smiling beautifully next to him moments ago is now kneeling and being beaten down. One man held both of his arms and the other continuously punching his face and gut. 

"No! Let him go!" 

He stood up out of adrenaline and got knocked down with one swift kick to his abdomen by another man behind. 

"Sup Wanker, missed us?"

The familiar voice spoke and Jeongin shot up his head to see a familiar beast grinning at him, they were the same seniors who bullied and made his life like living hell in school before he met Taehyun. 

"Looked at you, you've grown so well but still a scaredy-cat, can't even help your friend."

He knelt down and pulled Taehyun by the hair before slamming him down to the cold concrete covering the snow with his blood.

"Look, this is what happens to people who get in our way, we destroy them. If only this friend of yours weren't too snoopy about things and let us have our way with you he wouldn't be getting punished like this. Right Taehyun? you could have just stayed as the handsome smart prince without getting involved with this loser."

All three of them laughed mockingly in unison with the other two swaying their bats to the air skidding closely to the trembling boy who went numb from shock and horror tears flooding his eyes feeling helpless in front of the boy who was his savior and salvation. The person who builds his courage to fight and face hardship in life. He never imagined that a day will come that his image would be tainted with filth and blood.

"J-Jeongin."

Taehyun strives to stand up only to collapse again on the snowy concrete after a heavy blow hit his back up to his shoulder cracking some of his bones as he shrieks in pain and leaving him breathless.

"No! Please stop! Taehyun!"

Jeongin crawled to him and embraced Taehyun who is drifting to unconsciousness with blood dripping from his head and mouth stained with dry blood from the cut. The other two seniors begin striking their bats at him as he continued crying with ear-piercing screams. 

"Shut up!"

He stumbled again on the ground after earning another punch. 

"Hey loser, next time try not to involve anyone, know your place. Look what you've done to your friend right here. He got hurt because of you. Because you are weak. You are pathetic!"

"Yeah, he didn't deserve this so it's your fault. You used him to only save yourself. Such a fucking loser!"

"Stay away from him. Stay away from Taehyun. Stop using him to protect yourself you selfish piece of shit."

_Am I really selfish? Did I only use Taehyun to save myself? Why can't I save him? Why am I so weak? Why can't I protect the most important person to me? I'm so fucking useless! Nothing has changed, I'm still the pathetic me! He didn't deserve to get hurt because of me. Taehyun doesn't deserve this. I'm so worthless! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to get out! Somebody help us! Somebody help me! I must escape! I must run away! Yes, run! **RUN!**_

He rose up quickly and dashed out of the alley without looking back, the other two seniors run after him leaving Taehyun behind.

Taehyun saw it all, he left him, the person he protected from them left him all alone helpless and broken, tears started prickling his eyes from the pain that he felt inside. The broken bones, bruises and cuts are incomparable to the pain that he felt after the person whom he cared and protected with his life disappeared like a speck of dust. 

_Why?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_This is not real, right?_

_You're coming back, right?_

_You didn't leave like that, right?_

_Jeongin please, come back._

_Please. _

"Once a coward, always a coward. Fucking loser. So, I guess it's just you and me Taehyun. Let's have some fun shall we?"

He lifted the bat and Taehyun closed his eyes embracing himself for the impact but nothing come about. He looked up and saw a boy above him shielding him from the blow. 

_Who are you?_

"Fuck off you brat!"

He continued hitting the poor boy but he didn't bulge though it is plain in sight that he is throbbing from the pain with every bluster on his body. 

"J-Just a bit more. Hang on a bit more."

The boy mutter before whistles from police vehicles arrived and two officers tackling down the perpetrator.

The boy collapsed on the ground next to Taehyun with a twinkling innocent smile and he could have sworn that it felt like he has seen an angel making him question if all things that happened are real or just a figment of his imagination. All his life he was the one protecting people whom he perceived that are weaker than him, he has never felt so vulnerable in his life, he never seeks for help and protection from anyone, not even a thought crossed his mind of a day like this would come that he will be saved and protected by someone, a person he never met; a complete stranger. 

"I-It's Kai. I'm glad I made it. Don't be afraid. You are safe now."

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the update at 6 am @_@ 
> 
> The next chapter will be about Soobin and Yeonjun. I changed my mind and I think it's better if I will separate the stories about their pasts in two different chapters.


	15. Bygone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the long hiatus I've had. I postponed all the scheduled updates in the previous months due to busy work schedule, moving to different apartments and ill-fated circumstances. What can I say, this year is very exhausting and only two months left before it ends. I'm still hoping for things to get better to me and to my lovely readers.♥
> 
> This au had its one year anniversary last October 20 and I wasn't able to solemnize it nor upload any updates. I honestly felt bad about it and I would like to apologize once again for the delay. 
> 
> Anyway, without any further ado here's the new chapter and to all the strong readers who stayed and waited for this update may you all enjoy this chapter. This is for all of you.♥
> 
> Thank you for staying and coming back to this work.♥TT_TT♥

* * *

* * *

"I heard he will move to a different school in another country." The girl with pigtails murmured to her friend while passing by the corridor.

"I've never seen Soobin all by himself this long, maybe they had a fight." The boy with thick glasses said to his other two classmates while unloading books from his bag to his locker.

"He is probably bored of this school. What's so interesting about it anyway, but I seriously miss his handsome face." Another female student said while too absorbed on applying lip-gloss as her spoiled friends whine in unison. 

"Wasn't he with that handsome student? The so-called little prince of this campus. Don't tell me even him wasn't enough to satisfy King Yeonjun?" The boy wearing his maroon university jacket giggled along with his friends before a loud crash resound the whole corridor. 

All student's cease whatever they were doing and looked at one direction, to the boy who is now carefully picking up his books and placing it back to his locker; the handsome student, the so-called little prince; Choi Beomgyu.

When everything's settled back to his locker he begin walking not minding the gaze and murmurs of the other student's. This wasn't new to him since the first day that he set foot in Waeng University only this time it wasn't compliments that he is hearing but rumors, questions and assumptions of what could have happened between them and to Yeonjun's disappearance. 

Keeping his distance from them was easy but setting aside his thoughts and feelings of the aforementioned person was the toughest thing to do. Even if he didn't want to he still cared, he still think about him, he misses him though he is still hurting. He still blamed him from all the pain that he have to endure all alone. If only he didn't let him into his life maybe he wouldn't be hurting. To him Yeonjun was also full of mysteries like a book that he have to read each chapter to unfold its secrets and understand the real him. But, what for when he already ended everything between them. 

He paused and look at the varsity student loathsomely eye-to-eye before he turned his back to him and continued walking to his classroom. The other lad grinned to himself and turned to the his team members.

"Hey, what do you say we ditch practice later and do something fun?" 

"Oh. Is it what I'm thinking that we will be doing?"

"Hell yeah."

"Alright! Count me in bro!" The boy with white cap shouted.

"Now that the king is gone, Waeng Universtiy needs a new one." 

"Ohhh... I'm also in. That blue smurf can't come back here and be king again without a fight." The tallest and biggest among them spoke.

"That's right. Let's see what he will do once I become the one in charge here."

"Yeah. I guess we should start with his pride." He pointed at Beomgyu who just entered his classroom. 

"His pride or not that blonde is now mine." 

* * *

"Where are the others?" The football coach asked.

"This is all us today, coach." Says one of the goalkeeper.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Where the hell are the others?! Where's Woojin, Felix and Hyunjin? "

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Those damn brats! I'll make sure they hear from me next practice. Anyway, I'll dismiss you early today. I have to attend an important meeting."

"For real coach?" Jeong-in perked up amusingly with both eyes wide open.

"Yah! It's just for today so don't smile that widely you brat!" Their coach shouted which made everyone including Jeong-in burst to laughter.

"Aish! Look at these lazy varsity students laughing like monkey's. Go ahead and laugh as much as you want tomorrow we will have one hell of a practice you'll see."

"Yes coach~" Everyone said in between giggles. 

"Yah! I didn't dismiss you early to do stupid things. Go home and do your homework. Aigoo! These young people these days." 

Everyone begin packing and leaving one after another.

"Coach, what's the meeting about that you have to dismiss us early anyway?" Jeong-in asked not really caring for the coach's answer but wondering out of curiosity.

"It's really none of your business brat but since you asked so I will tell you. It's about that rich kid, that blue-haired rich boy who acts like he know it all." He sighed.

Jeong-in turned to him now fully attentive to his coach.

"As you know, that boy's family is rich. Like, crazy rich!"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that. So, what about it coach?"

"Since everyone knows that he is rich maybe everyone also already know that he stopped coming to this school. Aigoo! Spoiled rich brats these days are the hardest one's to handle."

Jeong-in zipped his bag and sat on the bench with all of his attention to his coach.

"Anyway, that boy is making a whole fuss here. His parent's invest a lot of money to this school and him not being around here student's are getting more out of hand."

"Getting out of hand? What do you mean?"

"Tsk! For a smart student you're quite slow sometimes. What I mean by getting out of hand is that there are student's now who are starting to rebel among us faculty members. They think because of their damn money we will just obey them. They thought they are invincible which makes my blood boil!"

Now that his coach mentioned it, he also noticed that without Yeonjun around more student's are getting rebellious against the school unlike before. It's same as with superhero and villain movies, one common enemy and everyone will unite to either defeat or fear him. Since Yeonjun came from generations of well-off family and has a strong reputation in their university many feared him and how powerful his family is. No one dare to oppose him even the faculty members and it's student council. He realized that Yeonjun still attends school though he himself is very bright and can have home-school also the only unfavorable thing he does in school is bullying the other student's. 

Jeong-in also compiled all of his records of bullying and found out that most student's had awful records themselves due to aggressive behavior towards other student's and other faculty members. Some bribe their teacher's to manipulate their records and blackmail them, they are kids of wealthy families after all and they'll cover up anything that could taint their families reputation whether it's failing exam score or breaching school policy.

_What if they sent him here because of that reason. That can't be. He bullies Beomgyu too. Or is it?_

* * *

It's been a month and Beomgyu thought to himself that maybe he will never come back. Maybe he is gone for good. It felt like a whole century has passed since he left and came back where they first met. The same gleaming crimson surrounding the whole library and that same spot he made as his sanctuary. They say that first impression last a lifetime and it truly cultivated on how imperfectly he looked at him from the moment that he have sworn to make him his only to be proven wrong. It wasn't easy and a lot of things happened at the speed of light. There are times that Beomgyu find himself just going with the flow trusting Yeonjun with everything and when things didn't go according to plan, when it didn't meet his expectation, when he gets disappointed he will blame it all to him. 

_You are at fault too. Why do you hate him? Why do you always look for someone to blame? _

After all he is only him, a person who is also flawed who grew up with vile defense mechanism of always putting blame onto others to relieve his own guilt and ego. He was done being abandoned and hurt. He vow to never blame himself but the others who refused to give him the chance to be loved. But, why can't he do it now, Every single thing doesn't feel right. Him not being here doesn't feel right at all. He misses him. He wants to talk to him. To apologize and stop blaming him for everything. He wants to hear his voice again. He wants to hear the things that he refused to apprehend before when he was clouded with too much rage and confusion. But it's too late, he will never see him again. 

_I will never see you again._

He knelt down and started sobbing. His quiet whimpers were witnessed by various volumes, novels, publications, and writings that was once his companion who sufficed his emptiness and isolation. 

*door creaks and foot steps followed*

"Found you~" 

Beomgyu quickly wiped the tears off his cheeks, stood up and turn around.

"Aww~ the poor prince is crying." 

"Are you sad because King Yeonjun left you. Oh you poor thing."

The same varsity student's he met earlier stood before him mocking him gradually. 

"The f*ck you said? King Yeonjun?" The man with maroon university jacket spat.

"Oh sh*t. My bad. I forgot he is no longer the king here. Haha!" The one with white cap remarked. 

"That's right. I'm the king now."

He stepped forward approaching Beomgyu at full tilt that made him draw few steps back until his back hit the shelf full of books. He moved quickly to the side about to run off when he felt a pair of strong hands grab both of his arms. 

"Where do you think you're going huh?"

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Beomgyu shouted as he struggled to free himself from the boy's grip.

"I see now why Yeonjun like you, you're more beautiful up close." He pulled him and the blonde boy started squirming in his arms completely disgusted by the way he held him. 

"Let me go you son of a bitch!"

"Woah! Did you hear that? He just cuss on me. Damn, that was hot." He embraced the smaller figure as he started sobbing and giving all of his strength to fight back and escape but it was all in vain because compared to Beomgyu the man was way stronger. 

"I said let me go! Let me go!"

Now both of his wrists are pinned to the shelf above his head, Beomgyu continued sobbing as the remaining desire to fight back start to falter and he could only think of one person right now that he wishes would come and save him.

_Choi Yeonjun_

The boy caresses his wet cheeks and slowly tilted his chin up inching closer and closer to his face. 

"There is no use crying, he is not coming back."

He whispered and was about to plant a kiss to the little prince's lips before a loud thud and enormous book slammed to the side of his face making him stumble to the cold floor. 

"Oh sh*t." The boy with white cap anxiously uttered.

"W-Woojin. Are you okay bro?" The tallest man run and helped him to stand back to his feet. 

"Ow! Who the f*ck did that?" Woojin whined while holding the right side of his cheek down to his jaw as blood runs down to the cut on the side of his lips. 

"I-I think we should go." Felix said. 

"Y-yeah. Let's go Woojin." 

"The f*ck you two are saying? I'm not going anywhere until I kill this m-" Words didn't come out as a heavy and cold air knock down his gut by the look on the devil's face. 

"Y-Yeonjun." 

The blonde boy didn't look up to weak and shocked but he heard it loud and clear. He heard them call his name. He is here with him. He is finally back.

"Get the hell out of here or I will kill you all!" Yeonjun snarled making all of them run as fast as they could as if their lives depend on it. 

Few more seconds and once again there was nothing but silence in the room, Beomgyu remained kneeling down the floor can't barely stand nor look up as heavy footsteps approach behind him. 

_Is it really you? Are you really here? This is not a dream right?_

He is still unmoving even when Yeonjun knelt down beside him, he can feel him staring at him like an alpha who has found his omega.

"Gyu."

_No. Don't call me like that. That's not fair._

"Choi Beomgyu." He called again but the blonde didn't respond trying his best to hold back his tears from his still red and fairly swollen eyes. 

"Can you stand up?" He said and Beomgyu only responded with a nod before shutting his eyes.

"Good. Just stay here, I'll call Soobin to take care of you and those trash." Yeonjun stood up slowly and the sudden absence of his warmth made the blonde boy petrified.

_No!_

_Don't go!_

_You're leaving again?_

_Where are you going?_

_When will you come back?_

_Will you come back?_

_Is this the last time that I will see you?_

_Choi Yeonjun. _

_Don't go. _

_Don't leave me. _

He was about to leave when a smaller hand held his tightly stopping him to get away. 

"D-don't go. D-don't leave me, please." Beomgyu finally said looking up to him with beautiful marbled eyes as tears begin pooling on his eyes.

"Gyu."

The next thing that happened perplexed the blonde boy too and he doesn't know exactly how he managed to pull the devil towards him but it didn't matter anymore because all he could think of right now is the way he clutches his arms around him before each tear rolls down his cheeks.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of cliffhanger, don't worry I'll be back soon.~♥  
So, what do you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> Also, it's good to be back. I'm seriously tearing up right now.  
Oh god, it's been so long since I was able to update this au.  
I love TXT and MOA's! TT_TT  
Keep streaming blue hour!♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think about this chapter.
> 
> I will try my best to update this au every month.  
Let's support TXT!!!  
(♡˙︶˙♡) Twitter @mackenziebae7 ♥


End file.
